Ghost in Iacon
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Written by me and MissCHSparkle,Ratchet not sleeping,a mission to Cybertron leads him to something hye wanted to forget.G1 M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prequel of 'New version of Transformers G1 season three' written by me and MissCHSparkle This is gonna have Really long chapters OK I only own Repo (pronounced Ray-Po) Sonicwave and Whiteflame plus Tonesound the rest belong to HASBRO.**

It was a peacenight at the ARK everyone was sleeping or getting on or off the night shift...well one autobot wasn't having a good night. In Wheeljack and Ratchet's shared quarters the chief Medic was tossing a turning in his sleep before shooting up with a gasp.

" no!" He shouted before looking around realizing he was ok and it was just a nightmare..again.

"Ratch?" came a very sleepy voice. "That you?"

"Yeah, it's me," the medic replied tiredly, falling back on his berth, exhaustion weighing him down and making his body and head ache with tiredness. Primus but it had been the same for several nights and it was starting to take it's toll on him, both physically and mentally.

" was it the same dream again?" Wheeljack asked yawning sure he was tired but he couldn't let his friend alone.

" yes and I wish I quit having it" the medic said with a groan.

"So do I," Wheeljack said seriously, yawning again. "You work so hard, you need your recharge."

"I wouldn't have to work so hard if those damn kids didn't keep messing around," Ratchet growled in irritation brought on by his tiredness. "And that's without the damn Cons busting in."

" well the cons have been quiet for awhile and hey they need something to do" the engineer said defending the younger autobots at the end of the sentense.

" well need something that DOESN'T send them to my medbay" Ratchet said crankyly.

"I'm getting sick and tired of patching up 'prank' victims," he said furiously. "And as for the times they decide to prank MY Medbay..."

"Okay, that is going too far," Wheeljack agreed, he knew that really stressed the Medic out. Especially because if there was an emergency and the Medbay was out of action...

"And yet they persist in doing it," growled Ratchet. "I swear I'm going to weld some afts to the ceiling."

" least not denting them" the other autobot mumbled he felt bad for anyone who had the chance of being over the medic's lap.

Ratchet glared at his best friend.

" just saying!" Wheeljack said quickly

"Maybe I should start tanning their hides," Ratchet muttered to himself after giving his friend a glare. "It worked with those damn cassette brats."

" you got a point..you gonna go back to sleep?" The white,green and red mech asked his friends.

" in a bit I'm gonna go get some energon then getting back to recharge" ratchet said getting up and walking out the door.

He headed to the Rec room stretching before bumping into someone " oof! Ow watch it!" He said before seeing it was his brother Ironhide and his nephew Cliffjumper the two just got off a late shift.

"Why you up so late?" Cliffjumper blurted out, he knew that the Medic should be recharging by now.

"Couldn't sleep," Ratchet replied tiredly.

" this is the seventh night in the row you couldn't recharge what's up?" Ironhide asked his brother.

" nothing just stressed now if you two excuse me" the medic said before walking around the two but a red servo grabbed his arm. " Ironhide let go" he growled glaring at the older mech.

"Ratch," Ironhide said in a quiet but serious tone. "Ah can tell something's up. Y'all trying tah bottle it down but yah know what happens when yah can't keep a lid on it no more."

" I don't want to talk about itso drop it ok" ratchet said not looking at his brother taking his arm away from his grip.

Cliffjumper looked at his uncle in worry what was bothering the mech.

"You sure you're okay?" he couldn't help but ask. "Is there anything you could take to sleep?"

Ratchet shook his head.

"If I do that and there's an emergency, it would be a disaster," he stated." there has to be something to help you sleep" the minibot said.

" Cliffjumper don't turn into your sire his worrying is enough for me now you two need me I'm going to get some energon then going to sleep!" The medic said before going into the rec room.

"Ah gotta talk tah Prime about this," Ironhide muttered to himself.

"Ratchet isn't going to like that," Cliffjumper pointed out.

"Ah know but it' got tah be done," his father said red minibot nodded before following the older mech to Prime's office.

When they arrived there they walked in to said office they saw Optimus talking to the Lambo twins about something they weren't gonna ask they had to talk to Optimus about Ratchet.

Optimus saw them and their serious expression. Glancing back to the twins, he said sternly. "We will discuss this later."

"Yes Prime," they said before racing off.

"Now, what can I do for you?" the Autobot leader asked.

" sir something's up with Ratchet" Cliffjumper said before Ironhide continued." He has something bugging him prime and he won't say what"

The prime sighed he notice the same thing but he wasn't the mech to pry but he was a mech that worried about his friends."And he ain't sleeping," Ironhide cut in. "He's had bad nights for a whole week but he don't want tah accept any help. Sooner or later, he's gonna collapse."

"I agree," Optimus said with a nod. "The problem is that he will resist attempts to help him. He feels that he must function or something bad will go wrong."

" can't you convince him to take a week off?" Cliffjumper asked he didn't want his uncle in pain.

"I can try," Optimus said ruefully. "Convincing him is another matter, he doesn't trust anyone to do the job like he can."

"But there's First Aid and Swoop," Cliffjumper pointed out."Still hedoesn't like to take days off or breaks unless someone convinces him" was the reply.

Ironhide groaned tipical of his little brother just tipical."Ah swear he'll drive meh to distraction," he muttered. "We'll probably have tah drug his Energon, then strap him down and lock him in our highest security cell."

"That's over board don't you think so Ironhide" Optimus asked leaning back abit arms crossed.

"Not when it comes to my brother," retorted Ironhide. "And yah can bet that even with all that, he still wouldn't get the rest he needs."

The mech had a point but Optimus still didn't agree with the other bot's methods.

Then something acurd in his mind.

" there might be something that could get him away from the ARK..I need a few mechs to go to CybertronI already picked The twins,Bumblebee and I was thinking Ratchet could go also" the prime explained.

" why?" The two red mechs asked.

They couldn't think why that would help Ratchet.

"We need six bots to go..with all the excitement he would forget the nightmare and he'll get peaceful nights" the pfime said.

"Prime that..actually might work" the weapon specialist said thoughtfully."But why are they going?" Cliffjumper asked, his uncle would be suspicious unless there was an important reason."There have been suspicious sightings in Iacon and a ghostly figure appearing then disappearing " Prime explained.

"Ghostly?" Ironhie repeated with a frown. "Some kind of Con trick?"

"Perhaps but I would like this investigated," Prime said. "If Megatron has nothing to do with it, no doubt he will blame us."

He had a point.

"Can me and Sire go also?" Cliffjumper asked as his sire and leader looked at him.

Optimus considered.

"I would prefer at least one of your remaining in care of an attack," he said slowly."I'll go prime!" The red minibot spoke up again before Ironhide could say a word.

"Now hold on Cliff" Ironhide said to his son he wasn't keen on putting his son at random mission."Come on dad," Cliffjumper said pleadingly. "I can do this, you know I can. You should stay here with Optimus, you know Megajerk's just waiting for the day you're not here."

the older mech sighed in defeat."Fine but do me a favour stay OK or Chromia will kill me"

"I'm not a sparkling anymore you know I've been in planny of battles." the red minibot retorted he was not gonna let his dessision go."Yeah, but ah'm usually there tah keep an optic on yah," Ironhide said with a soft smile. "Yer still our little one even though you're all grown up."

Cliffjumper crossed his arms grumbling he under stood that but he faught before that and he wanted this job so he can keep a optic on his uncle he just started to get to know him.

It seemed when his uncle was ten and His dad was 18 ratchet ran away and Ironhide found a dead body of their sire in his room..he thought the worse.

That is until the war started that the two saw eachother again.

So everything was quite complicated and it seemed Ironhide and Ratchet were still building their relationship as brothers while Cliffjumper was still trying to get to know his uncle. This would be a prefect chance to do just that and look after the Medic like he deserved.

"OK Cliffjumper you can join the others is that all you two needed?" Optimus asked the two autobots who nodded before leaving.

The next day The lambo twins,Bee,Cliffjumper,Ratchet and Inferno were getting ready to go to cybertron.

"sweet we're going to Cybertron for a ghost I plan to catch it!" Sideswipe said smiling"If it's a ghost," his twin said with contempt. "It could be a clever trick like a hologram or something. Maybe someone's hiding something and their trying to scare others away."

"I hope it's a hologram!" Bee said with a whimper.

"BOO!" Cliffjumper said scaring the yellow minibot who yelped hiding behind Ratchet in fear.

"Cliffjumper!" Ratchet,Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shouted as Ratchet tried to pry the young minibot off his right leg.

"What? I was joking" Cliffjumper said as Inferno rolled his optics."It won't be funny if we do encounter something out there," Ratchet said sternly. "And I don't want to have to deal with bots jumping on me every few breems."

"Sorry Ratchet " Cliffjumper sighed.

"Should we start heading to Cybertron?" Inferno asked as the others who nodded in agreement.

"Come on, before the Cons try to stop us," Ratchet said grimly.

They snuck into a decepticon bridge and then ZOOM they were on Cybertron...a abandoned part of it which confused them.

" we must've been in a glitchy bridge" Bumblebee said inoccently.

"Or it's the last location the Cons went to," mused Inferno.

" Bring on the cons we can take them-OW damn Ratchet do you just cary wrenches with you!?" Sideswipe shouted one second he was pumped now he was holding his helm in pain from a wrench to the head."Yes I do," Ratchet said grumpily. "Now cut out the jibber jabber, do you want the Cons to know we're here?"

"No sir " the red lambo grumbled pouting.

"Which way we go? where on cybertron are we?" Bumblebee asked looking around.

"Hmm, reminds me of Kaon," Inferno said with a frown, glancing around. "But pretty much the whole planet looks he same so it's hard to tell."Cliffjumper rolled his optics crossing his arms but spotted something and headed towards it while everyone was figuring out where they were. " hey!" He shouted as he got closer but whatever it was vanished."What you see?" Sideswipe asked.

"I dunno," Cliffjumper replied a little it was he saw it was gone.

The autobots transformed and drove off. " i love coming back here" cliffjumper said " hey Bee I think I saw a techo snail pass you"

" not funny Cliff we're going the same speed" the yellow bot said to his friend."Yeah but I'm faster," Cliffjumper replied smugly, relishing that they didn't have to worry about humans or other organic life now that they were back on their home planet." that would be the lambos place actually along with Blurr" bee said gaining a growl from the other mini bot.

" shut up Bumblebee!" The red car shouted."What's the matter?" Bumblebee said, feeling he'd gained the upper hand. "jealous?"

" I said shut up!" Cliffjumper was getting anoyyed now."You are jealous," the young Autobot declared was suddenly rammed into by the slightly older autobot and swerved alil in surprise.

" what's your deal!?" Was the yelped question.

"You're my deal!" was the angry retort.

" I was kidding!" Bee said"HEY!" Ratchet barked. "Break it up you two!"The two suddenly stop and keep driving.

"Wow didn't know bee can cause trouble also" Sideswipe teased."Yeah, makes a nice change," snickered his brother." you two are enjoying this aren't you?" Bee asked in two snickered before saying " yeah we are"

Bumblebee grumbled before reminding himself that they'd probably land themselves in trouble soon kept on driving for a few hours before they stopped in praxus to reful with the energon they brought with them.

" that was a good drive tobad no cons though" Cliffjumper said."That's a good thing," Ratchet said testily. "There's only a few of us and there could be potentially loads of them."

"Yeah but at least we don't have to worry about damaging anything or hurting organics," Sunstreaker said bracingly. " why you guys hate organics?" Bee asked inoccently. He didn't know if they hated them but how they complain it sounded like they did.

"Their annoying," was the reply. "And always getting in the way."

" not all of them are annoying and earth is thier home they have a right to walk around" the younger bot said.

" Bee you sound like prime" Sunstreaker said.

Ratchet rolled his optics before saying sternly." Sunstreaker cliffjumper just refuel we're gonna rest here" he was still tired but hid it well...he hoped."You okay?" Bumblebee asked with concern as Ratchet rubbed his face tiredly." yes Bumblebee I'm ok just abit tired" the medic replied tiredly but looked to his nephew when the red minibot scoffed." Don't you dare start Cliffjumper" .

" start what? That you haven't slept for seven nights " the red mini said crossing his arms giving his uncle a stern look."You haven't slept for seven nights?" Inferno said in astonishment. "Ratchet, what are you doing here, why aren't you resting?"Ratchet glared and growled " don't even lecture me I got it enough back at base!" He shouted making Inferno flinch back abit. The old medic was close to blowing if he got one more lecture from one more autobot."I am perfectly fine," he growled, getting to his feet and stamping sighed before taking another sip of him energon." I'm guessing you and your sire lectured him about it already?" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe asked at the same time.

"Yeah," he sighed again. "But he won't listen, thinks if he falls asleep, the whole world will be destroyed or something."

" that's what any rescue induced bot thinks Medics mostly Red's the same also" Inferno said with a shrug."But if guys like that don't get enough rest, they'll just collapse and be no good for anyone," Cliffjumper argued." well do you know why Ratchet isn't getting enough sleep?" The other autobot asked." well..no we didn't ask him" the red minibot said nervously."You should find out why he can't sleep and try to solve that problem," Inferno advised. "Might be the only way to get him to sleep."Cliffjumper thought a second then nodded in agreement,he'll ask Ratchet when the medic got back.

Which wasn't until after everyone was asleep.

The white and red mech was calm now and was coming back making sure to be quiet so not to wake sat down beside his nephew, glad that he was sleeping. Once again, he tiredly rubbed at his face, should he try to sleep? Or should he stay awake and stand guard?A yawn escaped him maybe he should try the former and hopefully he won't have a nightmare,again.

Laying down ratchet closed his optics and was soon enough woke up with a start from the same nightmare."AHH!" he screamed, optics wide with woke up from his scream Sunny,Sides and Inferno aiming thier weapons but lowered them seeing no trouble.

" you OK Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked his friend worriedly."I...," Ratchet said hoarsely, optics still wide. "It's...it's nothing."

" you screaming doesn't seem like nothing" Cliffjumper said giving his uncle a look.

"Just a nightmare," Ratchet mumbled, his processor pounding horribly.

" that's why you haven't been sleeping well?" Was the surprised blurt from the medics nephew." yes you guys get back to sleep" Ratchet grumbled."Not if you're going to wake us up with screaming," grumbled Sunstreaker as Cliffjumper exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"Sighing the older mech said " my problem not yours"

"It will be our problem when you go into statis lock or are so tired, you make a mistake when fixing someone," Cliffjumper snapped." look I had this before! It'll go away on it's own!" Ratchet snapped."And what if it doesn't?" Cliffjumper argued. "What good will you be to us then?"Ratchet was struck silent before standing up and glaring."Can't you take sleepers or something?" Sideswipe suggested.

" I am not!" Ratchet shouted he turned " look I'm gonna drive ahead so later!" He transformed and drove ahead unknown of a glowing figure following."Why do they have to interfere?" he muttered angrily to drove faster he had to get away." Ratchet" a echoy voice said causing the medic to stop transforming and look around " who's there!?" He shouted .

" Ratchet" the voice said again And the autobot saw a see through green and black mech with purple optics and a blood red cheveron." Sire!?" Ratchet shouted before the figure vanished into thin air."Oh Primus, I'm losing my mind," Ratchet groaned, clutching his really needed his recharge! But he refused to take sleeping meds.

" that couldn't have been my sires ghost it couldn't!" He groaned not noticing a familiar red figure walk over."What now?" he medic looked up and saw Cliffjumper standing there." what you want Cliffjumper?" He asked holding his head which was still pounding."We were worried," Cliffjumper said softly. "You don't look good."

"I'm going crazy," the medic muttered." you see something?" His nephew asked seeing his uncle in pain.

" I thought I saw my Sire" was the stared before saying worriedly. "Uncle, I think your lack of recharge is making you hallucinate. You really need sleep."

" I know I do but I refuse to take sleeping meds" Ratchet said stubbernly."Why?" Cliffjumper asked." I was drugged unknowingly once..the next thing I knew my patients went through spark attacks and I wasn't there to help" Ratchet explained.

Cliffjumper nodded, he understood why Ratchet was scared to use sleepers.

"But you need to do something," he said softly. "Or you'll end up unconscious anyway from exhaustion."

" I can't get any sleep with these stupid nightmares of that night!" He hugged him comfortly, but was confused about the last words he said..then it hit him! The nightmares were memories of his grandsire.

"Have you been dreaming about grandsire?" he nodded hesentantly almost afraid to admit it."Maybe that's the problem," Cliffjumper suggested. "What happened all those cycles ago has caught up to you."

"I never forgot that day Cliff what happened that day never left me" the medic said not looking at his nephew.

He remembered it like it was yesterday,He was ten and bored and snuck into his sires room to look at his cool sire said to never go in there but what could hurt right?Wrong he found something that caust his life to change-

Ratchet shook his head fast He was not gonna go down that train of thought again."What happened?" questioned Cliffjumper."I don't want to talk about it" the oldwr autobot replied standing up and walking towards the others."Uncle, have you ever talked about it?" the red Mech questioned, running after him."Once when it happened with my adopted family but after that never again" Ratchet said after he ran away he was taken in by a couple who happened to be Perceptors parents sure he missed his old family but he didn't know if Ironhide was still around or not..so he never looked back..thag is until the war happened.

"I think you need to talk about it, to let yourself recover and move on," Cliffjumper insisted. "I don't think trying to forget about is working any more, it's affecting your sleep."

"Which one of us is the medic here huh? I will just bring up old wounds! So drop it and lets go back to the mission OK!" Ratchet shouted at the younger mech he just wanted this whole subject dropped.

"And what are we going to do next time you wake up screaming?" the young Mech muttered to himself.

They headed back to the others who were fast asleep again Bumblebee was huddled Close to the Lambo Twins which was a odd site for the minibot hating twins,but hey Bumblebee was a like able ferno looked like He fell asleep taking watched.

"Anyone could have snuck up on us," Ratchet muttered, taking a seat with a groan."You think?" Cliffjumper replied taking over the watch grunted before saying. "We can't stay here all night, we'll have to move soon."

"Then why not scream again Ow!" The red mini yelped holding his head in pain from a wrench to the head."Let it go brat" Ratchet growled putting his wrench back into his subspace. "You let it go," retorted Cliffjumper.

Ratchet glared at him as a responce."It'll help with your sleep" the red frontliner said.

"You don't get it oncd those sleepers hit my sysytem you'll have a pit of a time waking me up if I'm needed and I'm not gonna let it happen" the medic explained."Well, I think it' worth the risk, you need a good rest," Cliffjumper stated firmly."You drug me you're gettin a dented hide" the medic said with a deadly growl."Why can't you just take it yourself?" Cliffjumper asked. "I could watch over you while the others carry on wards, everything would be fine."

"I said no!" Ratchet shouted startling Bumblebee awake."You guys trying to get him to take sleepers again?" the yellow mini asked yawning."Yes with little sucsess" Cliffjumper growled glaring at his uncle who glared back."Uh," Bumblebee said, looking between the two. "Well...if it would help you have a good sleep..."

"Tempting Bumblebee but still no" Ratchet said with a groan wishing they'd drop the subject."You are so stubborn," Cliffjumper exclaimed." look who's talking oh nephew of mine" was the retort as the white and red mech layed down looking at the sky."Not as stubborn as you," Cliffjumper muttered." should we get going?" Sunstreaker asked getting tired of the family fued between the two autobots."I think so," Inferno stated, glancing at Ratchet. "Ratchet, do you need a longer rest?"

" no I'm fine" the medic said standing up minutes later they wereon the road again."How long until we get there?" Sideswipe questioned." should be there in a few miles" Ratchet replied.

"Good, this place gives me the creeps," the red Lamborghini muttered.

" you seemed pumped earlier" his twin muttered."Yeah well, nothing's happening," his twin all suddenly heard a explosion nearby causing them to hit the breaks and transform to root mode."Frag, what was that?" Ratchet cursed.

" over there!" Bumblebee shouted pointing to some senstires charging at them.

"Finally, some excitement," Sideswipe charged and the battle somepoint in the battle Ratchet saw Cliffjumper being sneaked up from behind and tackled him out of the way just as the other shot shooting his leg and the other large sentry.

" Ah" Ratchet screamed as his side was shot in the cross fire." uncle!" Cliffjumper exclaimed."I'm...fine," Ratchet gasped, clutching his injured side in agony and feeling that he might black out at any moment." no you're not we got to get out of here!" The red mini said trying to help his uncle to his peds,but being a minibot it was a chalenge since his uncle was really tall compaired to him."Urgh," Ratchet groaned, his optics flickered with pain." guys alil help!" Cliffjumper shouted to the other autobots after the last of the sentry was destroyed."Coming," Inferno called, hurrying helped ratchet , who blacked out from pain, up but picked him up." Is that a good or a bad sign he's out cold?" Bee asked worriedly.

"Depends," Inferno muttered. "But maybe he'll get some rest at last. We need to get under cover and patch him up."They did just that in a abandond house that wasn't that torn up but was looking like no one had touched it in eons.

" Ok I'm feeling like I'm in one of those haunted houses from that show about a talking dog" Bumblebee said shivering looking around as Inferno setted Ratchet on the couch."Talking dog?" Cliffjumper repeated before shaking his head. "Humans are weird."

"They call the show Scooby Doo it's actually funny" the yellow mini replied."Sounds ridiculous," was all Cliffjumper would say as they laid Ratchet out on a smooth slab." convieniet that there's one of these things around in this place" Inferno said checking out Ratchet's wound."Yeah," Cliffjumper murmured. "How is he?"

" well his armor on his side is scorched but I might beable to seal the wound,I ain't a medic but I can give it my best" Inferno said getting to work on the injured Medic.

" I'm gonna look around" Bee said going up the stairs."Don't go far and be careful," Inferno warned." got it" bee replied before vanishing up the minutes later they hear rapid footsteps and suddenly Bee is clinging onto Cliffjumper for dear life."What the pit?" Inferno exclaimed as the twins looked around, they'd been watching out for Decepticons." G-Ghost! I saw a ghost" the young mini said." ghost aren't real" cliffjumper said trying to get the other mini off of him." On my spark I'm telling to truth! It was tall as Ratchet! Had black and green armor purple optics red cheveron and was staring at me!" Bumblebee said looking around.

Cliffjumper stopped dead and gaped openly at younger frown at that look " what?"

"That...that sounds like my grandsire," Cliffjumper chocked out.

" Why would your grandsire be around? I thought he was dead" sideswipe said prying Bumblebee off of Cliffjumper,everyone heard the story of ratchet and Ironhide's sire from Ironhide." like I would know!?" The red mini bot shouted."I-is he dead?" Bumblebee asked, trembling." yeah my sire came home and found him dead and Ratchet nowhere to be found" Cliffjumper one noticed the ghost Bumblebee saw walk into the room and over to Ratchet who was still out cold."What...did Ratchet kill him?" Bumblebee asked with wide optics." no idea the only one who knows is Ratchet and the ghost" Cliffjumper said.

Speeking of the ghost he was looking over his son's sleeping form a soft smile on his face.

He reached forward to touch his son's cheek." hey!" Sunstreaker said spotting the ghost who looked at them." I mean no harm" the ghost said calmy."AHH!" Bumblebee screamed, jumping onto Cliffjumper again and clinging for all he was worth. "That's him?"

Inferno held up a hand to stop either of the twins from attacking the intruder.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

" my name is Repo , I'm the old owner of this place and Ratchet's Sire" was the explained reply."This is Ratchet's house?" Sunstreaker said in amazement."And what do you want?" Inferno asked carefully."Nothing but my body back in peace someone dog up my grave and as we speak using my body as a experiment" Repo said before looking at Cliffjumper " You're Ironhide's son" he said curiously."Yeah...I am," Cliffjumper said cautiously. "Uh...how did you die?"A frown pulled onto the ghost face but side sitting next to his son's body looking at him before looking at the others. " I was shot in the spark by Ratchet but it was a accident he was messing with my pistol...got spooked next thing I know I'm in the afterlife..But I have no grudge against my son" he said touching his sons cheek " he blames himself but he shouldn 't it would happen sooner or later from some vengeful relatives of targets of mine."

" wait what?" Sideswipe asked.

" I was a assassin in my time" Repo replied.

"An assassin?" they all gasped.

" yes a assassin Ironhide hated me for it but I did the job for the money I was saving it for if any of them needed it" was the reply."But why an assassin?" Cliffjumper exclaimed. He and his dad enjoyed fighting and guns but no way would they ever assassinate another bot. Face your opponent squarely, that's what his dad had always taught him. It was cowardly to shoot others in the back, especially if they had no idea you where there.

"Why? I only Assasinate those a danger like mobsters or other assassins afew other here and there NEVER and I mean NEVER a child be they teens or not" Repo said before looking at his grandson "I wanted a better future for my sons and getting enough money for that even if it was wrong I had to continue...Your father hated me for it but your uncle didn't shun me for it..when ever I got paid I split the credits into both of thier accounts." He explained standing up,it pained him at the time that his eldest hated him for what he did he didn't want his grandson to do the same.A groan caught thier attention as Ratchet stired while Repo's ghost vanished into thin air.

"Wait!" Cliffjumper cried but he was already 's optics fully onlined but offlined with a wince " ow!" He yelped." well least you're ok and take it easy" Inferno said when the Medic tried to sit up."What the s*** happened?" he asked with a groan." you took a shot for Cliffjumper and went outcold,sleepwell by the way?" Sideswipe explained.

" never do that again" Cliffjumper said he didn't like his uncle injured.

"I slept?" Ratchet said dumbly before realising that he had indeed slept." yes you actually slept" sunstreaker replied. "Amazing," Ratchet muttered before asking. "Is everyone else alright?"

"Yeah the only injuries where scratches of paint and dents you got shot in the side" Inferno explained. Cliffjumper was looking at the medic,how could someone who heals injuries be related to someone who took lives for money."What?" Ratchet asked, seeing Cliffjumper's look." how can you be related to someone who takes lives for money?" He asked 's optics went wide in confusion and shock." W-What are you talking about?"

"Grandsire," he stated. "He was an assassin, wasn't he?"

The medic froze,how he find out? He doubted Ironhide told him his brother never liked the info about thier sire. " how you find out?"With a tight smile, Cliffjumper said. "Because grandsire just told us all."Ratchet looked at his nephew then checked his head for any nasty dents."I'm not kidding, we all saw him," his nephew said, brushing his uncle off. "He said you didn't mean to kill him, it was an accident and he doesn't blame you for it."

" WHAT do you mean?! How'd you figure it out" ratchet said thinking they were just tricking him." we saw your Sire's ghost he told us everything honest no joke" Bumblebee said as the others nodded in agreement."Yeah, creepy as hell," Sunstreaker spoke up. "He was standing over you with a smile."Ratchet just staired before saying " then where he go- wait where the hell are we?" He suddenly asked looking around feeling a familiar vibe."He said you guys used to live here," Bumblebee piped suddenly groaned with a face palm " great the one place I vowed to never return to"

"So is it true?" Sideswipe asked.A sad nod was his only reply."Whoa," the red Mech said, amazed that the ghost had told the truth.A sound suddenly caught his attention and he and his twin aimed thier weapons at the door as it started to open.

The figure that walked in was a familiar blue femme.

" Carrier?" Cliffjumper said when the femme walked in he forgot the autobot femmes were still on Cybertron."Cliff," she exclaimed, rushing over to him and hugging him. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

" a mission " the red mini bot explained hugging his mom back." And snooping into my past you should be proud" his uncle said gaining thier attention."I'm always proud of my boy," she declared with a smile before noticing Ratchet had been wounded. "Primus, Ratchet, what happened?"

" took a shot for Cliffjumper you're welcome" ratchet said but was suddenly hugged " huh!?"

"Thanks for looking after my baby," she whispered into his audio.

" welcome" was the reply as the medic returned the hug.

" we better get you to a medbay and don't give me that 'I don't need another medics help' scrap lets go boys before the slicer finds us" chromia said getting ready to leave."Slicer?" Bumblebee questioned." what everyone is calling whatever slices Sentries into peices so lets go" the femme said as Inferno picks Ratchet up.

" I got legs Inferno" Ratchet said.

"I know," Inferno said with a grin.

"Whatever slices, sounds creepy," Bumblebee muttered.

They all left and headed to the femme base and when they got there Ratchet was being checked over along with Inferno who was dumb to tease The medic who hit him with a wrench five times on the way there.

" make sure you take his wrenches!" The fire truck grumbled.

"We will," chuckled Chromia." your fault for teasing him Inferno" Sideswipe snickered with his twin."Yeah, yeah," Inferno grumbled." so Ratchet what you mean by snooping into your past?" Chromia asked the medic as Fire star looked at his wounded side." I ain't telling ow! Dang it" he shouted when the fire colored femme took out a debree left in there.

"Got some shrapnel lodged in there," she murmured, dropping the debree into a dish before going for another piece." this is so weird being the patient" Ratchet groaned looking at the ceiling." not fun is it Ratchet?" The lambo twins asked just growled at him.

" you two knock it off now" Chromia said sternly to the young held up their hands in surrender as more pieces of metal were removed from Ratchet's wound." anymore shrapnel?" Ratchet groaned." few more" fire star said.

"Brilliant," he grumbled.

"How's your Sire?" Chromia was now asking Cliffjumper." he's doing good though he accidently froze alot of autobots few days ago" the red mini replied smiling nervously at the last laughed at this, asking. "How on Cybertron did that happen?"

" long story short he was testing something for Wheeljack and next thing everyone knows most of us are trapped in ice" cliffjumper said shrugging."I should have known Wheeljack was involved," Chromia stated but warmly. "It's a shame we can't join you on Earth."

" why don't you?" Her son asked.

"We're needed here to fight Shockwave," she replied with a sign. "If we all left then he could consolidate his position and make it much harder to retake Cybertron. It's easier than it used to be now the Prime is sending Energon and we can steal more form Shockwave."

" ok but still wish you could come to earth" Cliffjumper replied.

"I do," she admitted causing him to say. "Maybe some of the Mechs could do a tour here, give you and the other Femmes a break on Earth."

" you think Prime would agree to that?" Chromia asked."He might if a certain lady commander can come to Earth," Inferno commented on with a both looked at Elita who was talking to bumblebee who looked embarassed looking around."What do you think Ma'am?" Inferno asked causally. "Think a swap of troops would work?"

Elita thought for a second before smiling " yeah it would I'll talk to Optimus about it." She said."Great," Cliffjumper said, grinning at his carrier. "Sire'll be surprised."

" yeah don't have prime tell him 'lita I want to see his face when I come" Chromia said smirking just picturing it." I'll go contact Optimus now" Elita giggled walking away.

" femmes just love doing this kind of thing don't they?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh yeah," Sunstreaker said with a smirk. "Hey Bee, think any Femme Minibots will come to Earth? You might get a date..."

" I think they are already taken" bee said shyly he wouldn't say it but he had a crush on the Lambos..but they hate Minibots so no chance on that.

" by who?" Sideswipe asked.

" by the other Minibots who else?" Bumblebee replied with a sigh.

"Well, maybe you'll get lucky," Sunstreaker said unconcernedly, moving away with his twin to talk while Bumblebee stared after them wistfully. He was no where near brave enough to ask them out and he really didn't want them either mocking or hating him for looked after the twins with a glare,he figured about Bumblebee's crush on them awhile back,and was furious that the twins couldn't even tell! He walked over to his friend and patted his shoulder.

" You ok Bee?" The red minibot asked."Yeah," Bumblebee said with a sigh.

"Those two are idiots," Cliffjumper declared and as Bee looked at him, added. "They can't see when a bot likes them, even when it's staring them in the face."

This made the yellow bot blush." I-I guess they just see me as another autobot.. And not in that way" was the sad reply.

" I have half a mind to prank them" Cliffjumper growled.

The two stepped back as a white and pink femme with blue optics walked by.

Ratchet looking around saw the femme and his spark skipped a his optics, she was absolutely beautiful.

" hey there I'm Arcee" the femme said standing next to the Berth Ratchet was on.

" Med- I-I'm Ratchet the autobot medic on earth" ratchet said hoping she didn't notice the tounge tiedness.

"I've heard about you," she said with a smile. "You're pretty famous."

"Infamous you mean," he said wryly, thankfully not stuttering.

" either way is it true you throw wrenches at people?" She asked.

" YES" Inferno,Cliffjumper,bee and Chromia said at once."Only if they're messing around...or annoying me," Ratchet defended, tempted to reach for a wrench but it might make a bad impression on this Femme." that's understandable" Arcee said with. A giggle.

"Thanks," he said with a smile, suddenly feeling more relaxed despite his injury and a dim sense of tiredness."Arcee how was your scouting?" Chromia asked gaining the younger Femme's attention.

" oh right! Umm well Shockwave was working on a rusted up corps but I could see abit of colors..and it looked like it was twitching" the white and pink femme explained."Odd," Chromia commented on as Cliffjumper suddenly remembered something his grandsire had said.

"FRAG!" he yelped.

Everyone looked at him.

Author's note: Dead lord this was hard! and Oh boy what's gonna happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

**OK Here is chapter to everyone!Enjoy Everyone but Repo,SonicWave,Whiteflame and Tonesound belong to HASBRO this was written by me and MissCHSparkle!**

"Grandsire...he told us...his body...was being experimented on," Cliffjumper said in a and Bee went optic wide at the realization." that afthole! He stooped that low!" The firetruck shouted standing up fist clenched."What are you talking about?" Arcee asked with a frown as Ratchet's mouth fell open.

" M-My sire's body is in the servos of Shockwave?" He asked as Cliffjumper nodded.

" his ghost said so" the red mini said.

" ok ok hold on! Ghost? What is going on " chromia asked what was on the femmes minds."We know it's crazy," Bumblebee said quickly. "But a ghost claiming to be Ratchet's Sire showed up and everything he said, Ratchet and Cliffjumper confirmed. As the Femmes digested this, some clearly weren't convinced, Sideswipe said slowly.

"Hey, if Shockwave is experimenting on him...do you think that's why we saw a ghost? Maybe it's a by product of whatever's happening and Old one optic doesn't know about it?"

" sounds possiple" sunstreaker agreed.

" then why was he hanging at his old house?" Inferno asked.

" because he died there? That's what spike told me that ghost mostly haunt were they died at" bee said.

" then why did I see him at the edge of Praxus which is far from here" Ratchet said.

" they also haunt relatives?"

"What does it matter?" Cliffjumper exclaimed. "We can work out the where and why later, right now, we've gotta rescue him. Who knows what that fragger'll do to him, he might turn him into a Con!"

" Then lets go before that happens!" Inferno shouted.

" Sweet!" The lambo twins high fived.

" I'm coming with" Arcee said she knew where Shockwave's project started to haul himself to his feet.

"You okay to go Ratch?" Bumblebee asked.

"I ain't leaving my Sire in that hands of that slagger," Ratchet growled. "And if there's anyway I can make up for what I did, I'm gonna do it."

" but your side" cliffjumper said.

" .going" the medic growled getting up.

He got up and they left to where Shockwave was,and when they got there Ratchet was gonna hurt the one optic con!."I'll watch his back," Arcee assured the red Mech before hurrying to the Medic's side. Cliffjumper stared before smiling, looks like his uncle had made and impression on the pretty Femme. And if he wasn't mistaken, she had done the same.

When they got to Shockwave's building they snuck in through a vent.

" you OK Ratchet?" Arcee whispered noticing the older cybertronian wincing once in awhile, she had to admit he was cute."Yeah," he grunted. "I've just gotta do this, Arcee."

"I understand," she said with a nod. "But let me know if there's a problem."

"I will I will" Ratchet replied as they hit a air ducked and looked through it.

They saw Shockwave at the controls Repo's body in the slab with wires on the new spark group couldn't help but freeze, morbidly fascinated by what was happening. Could Shockwave really bring this Mech back to life? And just why was he interesting in bring him online, did he just happen to grab a random body or was there a deeper purpose."Once this mech is back on line I know my research will bring back others who have fallen in this war" the one optic mech said pushing more buttons before pulling a switch.

the body on the slab twitched and stired but that was all.

"Hmm..might need a few more calibrations " Shockwave said when the body stopped twitching."He's working to bring others back?" Bumblebee whispered in complete astonishment. "I don't believe it."

"Neither do I," Chromia murmured, a strange edge of her voice.

"Imagine," Sideswipe said in awe. "We could bring some of our friends back online."

"Yeah" sunstreaker said in agreement."But should we even go against that law? what if they're enjoying the afterlife?" Arcee said.

"What if their not?" Inferno questioned. "There might be creators who want to be with their creations."They all considered this, it was a difficult question.

"If he bring grandsire back online...," Cliffjumper said slowly "Should we ask him what he feels about it?"Everyone nodded at ghe pulled the switch again and the body jolted sitting up taking a deep intake optics glowing online.

"H-Huh? What?" Repo said looking around coughing his vents clear of debrey that has been building up hand flew to his chest as dust and debris flew from his mouth and he hacked."Excellent," Shockwave said, clear satisfaction.

Repo looked up at him with a confused. "Who...who are you? What am I doing here?"

"I am Shockwave top scientist of the Decepticon army" he said walking over adding "And you are the first of my project to raise old decepitons who have fallen in this war."

"Decepticon?" Repo asked between coughs.

"Indeed," Shockwave said before asking. "You seem rather disorientated but it is to be expected. You were deactivated some time ago."Repo's optics grew wide as he exclaimed.

"I...I have sons, one of them not full grown...do you know what has happened to them?"

"I have none on what your children are and if I did they be offlined from this war" the decepticon replied.

"He doesn't remember anything from being a ghost?" Cliffjumper asked quietly.

"But...you don't know for sure they are offline?" Repo said rather frantically. "My sons could still be alive."

"It is possible," Shockwave acknowledged. "Will you come with me now? I would like to show Lord Megatron my success."Repo got up from the slab nearly falling to the floor but managed to catch himself. "O-Ofcourse" he said before following the decepticon.

"Damn, he's totally confused," Inferno said with a wince.

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind knowing what old bucket head has to say about this," Chromia stated. "Let's see this before we bust your Sire out, alright Ratchet?"With a frown Ratchet nodded before they started following him through the still wasn't a hundred percent steady on his feet but he managed to walk behind Shockwave all the way to the Communication Room. Once there, Shockwave rapidly typed in some commands and within a few breems, Megatron appeared on the screen.

"Shockwave," Megatron greeted. "Why are you calling?"

"My lord, I've called you to show the results of my latest experiments," the purple Mech declared, gesturing for Repo to come rusted green and black mech walked over caustly and waved hello."Hello" he greeted nervously,normally he wasn't so nervous but he was confused about everything.

"Hmm, you look familiar," Megatron said thoughtfully, looking the slightly dusty Mech up and down. "But what was this experiment, Shockwave?"

"Bringing offlined bots back to life," Shockwave declared proudly. "Before you stands my first success."The silver mech looked at Repo in thought "What do you remember?" he asked.

"All I remember is my youngest child in my room,then a gun shot and then I wake up here" Repo replied holding his raised an optic brow.

"Your child shot you?"

"I...I think he might of," Repo said slowly. "But it wouldn't have been on purpose, he didn't know his way around weapons."That did make sense most children don't know how to use the Vents Chromia looked at Ratchet in surprise as the medic had a look of guilt at the saw that Cliffjumper didn't look surprised, he obviously already knew this."Hey," Arcee said gently. "He doesn't blame you, he wants to find you."Ratchet swallowed heavily.

"How I look familiar to you?" Repo asked Megatron with a frown.

"There is a resemblance," Megatron said slowly. "I believe I may have met your offspring."

He suddenly smiled and said. "Or I may have seen you around Kaon."Repo frowned in confusion he never been to Kaon only on his assassination missions.

"Really?" he asked.

Megatron nodded thoughtfully before asking.

"What are the name of your sons?"

"Ratchet and Ironhide" was the reply before another cough,Primus when will he be clear of debre?!Megatron's optics suddenly narrowed and he said slowly.

"Yes...I can see them in you."

"Then they are alive," Repo said in relief. "Do you know where they are now?"

"With the autobots enimies of the Decepticons" the con leader growled."Enemies?" Repo said in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't seem very well informed," Megatron stated. "The Autobots and Decepticons are sworn enemies and have been for millennia now. To put it bluntly, we are at war."Repo held his helm in confusion as he prossed the info,There was a war? he heard shockwave mention it but he thought there was a short war between to cities not the whole planet!."I don't believe this," he muttered to himself. "Just...how did this happen?"

"A very long Story" Megatron said, Ratchet was itching to get his sire out of the place but it wasn't his call.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Bumblebee.

"I say we just get Repo out of here" Sideswipe said noticing the now living mech about to glitch."Yeah, before he gets more confused or Megatron tries to sweet talk him," agreed then got out of the vents surprising the mechs."Who are they?" Repo asked pointing at the group.

"Sire, it's me...R-ratchet," the Medic cried, stumbling over his name in case his creator reacted with disgust.

"Autobots!" Shockwave exclaimed. "How did you get in here?"

"Ratchet!?" Repo asked surprised last he saw the mech he was ten.A smile pulled at his face he was just happy he was alive."Son, you're alive," he exclaimed before noticing that Shockwave had a weapon.

"Prepare to die" he shouted but was attacked from behind hitting the ground with a grunt as the controls starting sparking as Repo was seen over the out cold con holding a screw driver in his hand. Least he wasn't rusty in his fighting skills."Wasn't he just confused a second ago?" Bumblebee asked surprised at what he and the others saw.

"Shockwave isn't dead right?" Ratchet asked his sire who walked over."Nope just out cold I Guess I still got the moves" Repo asked smiling nervously.

"Oh yes you do," Megatron stated, he'd remained calm as there was little point in getting agitated when he was on Earth and they Cybertron. "Tell me...just what did you do before you offlined?"The rusted mech looked at the screen "I was a assassin I was gonna quit that life though" he answered honestly."Shame, you clearly know what you're doing," Megatron stated with a smile.

"Yeah was running it's course though" The older mech said with a shrug.

"Lets get out of here Talking to Megatron is enough for me Lets go Old mech" Sunstreaker said before getting elbowed by Ratchet."OW! What?" he shouted as they started leaving with Repo who was looking around.

"Something tells me I need to catch up alot huh?" he asked his son who they started to head for the exit, Megatron called after them."I'll have my optic on you assassin, think about your options very carefully."

Repo looked back abit but followed the others as the screen went black.

When they exited the building the rusted covered mech felt optics on him "OK who ever is staring at me could you make yourself known it's just getting creepy" he said looking behind him seeing it was Chromia looking at him.

"Uh...my name's Chromia," she said with a small smile. "Ironhide's my mate."

"He's mated?" Repo said, hardly able to believe that one of his boys already had a family."Yes...and this is our son," she said with a wider smile, indicating red mini bot waved hello "hey"

"I really missed alot" the assassin said holding his head as they headed to the femmes base.

"You'll be caught up to speed Sire" Ratchet said.

"Thanks," he said before asking. "Where is your brother?"

"He's back on Earth," Ratchet replied making Repo frown. "Earth?"

"The planet the autobots are on it's actually good place ignoring Cliffjumpers griping about the organics that live there along with Sunstreaker." The medic replied."By the way..what do you do for these Autobots?" His father asked honestly curious.

"Well, I'm their head medic," Ratchet explained. "And Ironhide is the weapons specialist and the Prime's bodyguard."

"I'm not surprised about the weapon specialist thing but he's prime's bodyguard?" Repo asked amazed then added nervously."I get the feeling when I come with you guys he won't let me near anyone." He still remeber Ironhide hating him for his job heck they had alot of arguements about it.

"He missed you Sire," Ratchet said quietly. "And as long as you're not with the Decepticons and aren't a danger to the Prime, he'll be fine with you coming with us."

"I guess ;I just still have the memory of the last few times we saw eachother" Repo replied with a sigh before coughing. "OK I need to stop coughing!" He shouted getting agitated from coughing up debre how much could he have!?

"When we get back to base, I'll look you over," Ratchet promised. "Your vents will need cleaning out."They finally arrived at the base entering it,while they were on their way to the medbay Chromia pulled over Cliffjumper wanting a word with her son.

"You knew what happened with Ratchet and Repo? And didn't say anything?"

"I only just found out," he explained. "There wasn't really time to discuss it further."

OK that made sense abit but one thing prayed on her mind 'How you think your sire will handle the info?"

"Uh," he said nervously. "I don't know."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later" Chromia said with a sigh."I know," Cliffjumper said softly. "But maybe it'll help uncle get over his guilt at least."The blue femme nodded in agreement before saying "If he even tells him, knowing your uncle he'll just keep it to himself."

"I think grandsire already knows part of it," Cliffjumper reasoned. "He'll probably want to know everything."

"Only time will tell" Chromia said as they joined the others."Yeah," her son said as his uncle began working on his layed still as Ratchet examined him.

"You've got some rust, I'll need to take care of that after I've cleaned out your vents," Ratchet told him."Alright" was the carefully worked on his Sire, feeling strange as this had previously been a dead first started cleaning the mechs vents he couldn't imagine how it felt to have this much stuff in his vents.

"Let me know if this is too much," he told his patient softly. "Just raise your hand."Repo gave a thumbs smiled before continuing.

"Need a hand with anything?" Arcee asked, coming over.

"Nope everything seems to be OK" was the reply from the medic.

"Good," she said. "Your side's not troubling you?"the medic paused before shaking his head. "It's fine, I'll get it checked again on Earth."

The young femme nodded smiling. Repo raised his hand he was starting to get dizzy."What is it?" Ratchet asked quickly."Starting to get really dizzy " was the reply.

"Hmm," Ratchet said. "Let me run a diagnostic."With a quick scan Ratchet found that Repo's equilibrium chips were fried,which actually would explain his walking also."We need to replace a few parts," he declared." ok" the patient groaned

"I'll do as much as I can to make you comfortable until we can get them," Ratchet assured sire smiled and nodded before laying back optics offlining hoping to stop the smiled, it was nice to see his Sire at peace.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was getting tired,looking around he spotted a free berth but didn't want to incase someone needed to use it."Are you alright?" Arcee questioned, spotting the younger bot."Hm? Huh? Yeah just tired" the yellow minibot said honestly with a yawn."You should get some rest, you never know when you might need your energy," she advised, gesturing towards the empty berth."OK..But won't anyone be needing that berth?" Bee asked.

"Bumblebee don't pull what Ratchet did" Sideswipe said right before a wrench hits his head. "OW!"

The medic mentioned grumbled as Repo was holding back a laugh."Funny," Ratchet grumbled before gesturing with another tool. "Get on the berth Bumblebee, if it's needed, you can always move."Bee quickly got onto the berth not wanting a dent in his head layed down and was soon fast asleep."Doesn't he look cute?" Sunstreaker snickered at the sight of the Minibot sleeping."Yeah" his twin snickered rolled his optics 'it takes him being in recharge for them to say that?' he thought with a frown.

"Bumblebee is cute," he declared. "And funny and kind. Any bot would be lucky to be with him."

"You got a crush on him Cliff?" The red lambotwin asked with a smirk.

Oh the twins were just asking for it."No, I don't," he said flatly. "And I'm not his type."

"Bumblebee has a type?" Both the lambos asked.

"Oi!" the red mini exclaimed with a face palm.

"What?" they both asked in confusion as Cliffjumper threw up his hands.

"Forget it," he said.

"I can guess on what he means but I'll let you two figure it out" Repo said his optics maybe closed but his audios worked."What you mean old mech?" Sunstreaker asked."Oh, you'll see," he said in an infuriatingly way that reminded them of Ratchet. Ironhide was a lot more blunt but Ratchet was more than happy to reveal what he was thinking, forcing the twins to figure it out.

Ratchet was now chuckling.

"Great there's two of them" Sideswiped smirked, he felt nice to know he might have some backup when it came to those thought for few minutes trying to think on what Cliffjumper and Repo hinted...The it hit him. "Us? Bee likes us?" he asked pointing to him and his twin who frowned in confusion.

"Oh you are smart" Cliffjumper said ok took them long enough to find scowled at the sarcasm as Sidesipe exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"We're serious Don't ask us why he likes minibot hating mechs like you" The red minibot said with a shrug."We don't hate all Minibots," Sunstreaker defended.

"Don't seem like it" Cliffjumper retorted.

"Not our fault if bots get the wrong idea," Sunstreaker said hotly as his brother nudged him.

"It's alright Sunny," he soothed.

"Maybe it was you guys tossing both Cliffjumper and Bumblebee back and forth?" Ratchet said rolling his optics."What, that was fun!" the twins exclaimed.

"I'm just glad Prime stopped you before you guys could miss a toss" Cliffjumper said thinking back at that time."Hey Ratchet there's a dinobot wanting to talk to you on the monitor" Elita said walking into the medbay.

"He have a Vizor?" the medic asked

"No he said his name was Swoop" the pink femme replied."That's not so bad then," Ratchet said in relief, glancing down at his Sire. "will you be alright for a few breems?"His father nodded and Ratchet asked Arcee to keep an optic on him and to call if anything looked wrong. She agreed and he quickly hurried off."What's...cough...a Dinobot?" Repo asked, his coughing was a lot less than it had been."Mechs who can transform into the Planet earth's primative life forms known as Dinosaurs" Cliffjumper answered before adding "He and the autobot top engineer Wheeljack built them,And they see them as creators, they are insane!" the red minibot shouted.

"Can you people please be quiet" Bee asked waking up alil bit."Sorry bee," Cliffjumper apologised. He didn't want his friend ending up like his uncle, utterly younger Mini fell back asleep curling into a ball.

"So...I got other grandkids?" Repo asked curiously.

"Pretty much"his grandson replied.

"Not the kind you'll be expecting though," he couldn't help but add.

"If he and this Wheeljack together?" Reop asked curiously."No they aren't they're just good friends Wheeljack is with Ratchet's adopted brother Perceptor" was the reply.

"Adopted brother?" the rusted mech asked.

"Apparently after you offlined Ratchet ran away before Ironhide found your body and was taken in by Perceptor's parents." Chromia explained walking over adding "Ratchet and Ironhide didn't see eachother until after the war started"

"They were apart?" Repo said in alarm and horror, he'd just assumed that Ironhide had taken care of his little brother but this obviously wasn't so."Maybe you should've let Ratchet explain it carrier" Cliffjumper said with a wince.

"Your uncle probably would have avoided it and then Hide would have had to explain," she stated. "He still feels guilty that he wasn't there for Ratchet."

"Like Uncle feels guilty for what he did to him" her son replied pointing ar Repo who was now sitting up.

"But it was a accident" he said."Doesn't change the fact that he killed you," Cliffjumper said quietly. "Ratchet's a medic, he takes these things to spark."

"that..does make sense" the older mech said slowly,he was curious about something."How they meet again exactly?"

"Funny you could mention that it was a akward time" Cliffjumper recalling the time.

*in the past

Cliffjumper had gotten injured training it was nothing he said but does his sire listen? nope."Y'all going tah tha medic," Ironhide stated, carrying his son along a corridor."But it's nothing," Cliffjumper protested. "Anyway, I don't want some quack poking around my insides."The older red mech rolled his optics as they got closer to the medbay."Ah'm sure whoever it is, knows what they're doing," he stated as Cliffjumper snorted.

"You don't even know who this Medic is," he accused.

"I may not know him but ah'm not gonna judge" Ironhide said as they started entering the medbay but froze hearing cussing a swearing from the back of the medbay along with some yelps."FRag it all to pit!" the voice yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't rush into battle without backup!"

"OW! I'm injured enough! quit it!" another voice wined.

"Are you sure you want me to see this medic?" Cliffjumper whispered to his sire.

"Yeah," Ironhide said slowly. "Ah am."he walked towards the back but froze when the voice shouted "Whoever is there pick a berth I'll be with you in a nanoklick!" OK that was creepy.

"What's the matter?" Cliffjumper asked, seeing the look on his Sire's face.

"nothing, he just...sounds a bit like someone I used to know," Ironhide said red minibot frowned in confusion as he was set on a berth."You mean like a friend?" he asked his Sire curiously.

"Ah dunno, guess we'll find out soon enough," Ironhide said with a mild minutes later the yelps stopped and a red and white mech with a grey cheveron and a medic symbol on his shoulder ."OK what happened?" the medic asked looking at Cliffjumper.

"I injured myself in training," Cliffjumper muttered, sure he was in for a lecture."And he had to drag you here? what you think it'll heal in a instent?" the medic said pointing to Ironhide before scanning the minibot."Ah just wanted mah son checked out," Ironhide said hotly."Well then what you think I'm doing?" the medic said going over to a counter for a tool adding "Your son dislocated a joint I just need to re-connect it"

"You," he said, pointing to Cliffjumper. "Stay still."

"Whatever Quak" Cliffjumper replied before yelping to a wrench to the head."What did you call me?" demanded the medic furiously as Ironhide stepped forward.

"Hey, don't you do that tah may son."

"Well your Son shouldn't have called me a quak!" the red and white mech retorted glaring at Ironhide who glared back."Well, y'all could learn some manners," Ironhide said hotly."Why should I if your son isn't showing any!" the medic replied"He's just nervous because all the way in here, y'all been yelling yer head off," Ironhide yelled."Ever thought that's how you can tell I'm CARING or do you soldiers not think that way" was the retort.

"Why are you even in this army!?" Ironhide shouted.

"Prime asked me face to face slaghead!"

Cliffjumper was getting dizzy looking back and forth between the two older mechs."Shut up!" he finally yelled, making the two glaring Mechs look down at him. "You're both giving me a headache."Shaking his head the medic fixed up Cliffjumper then said shortly after fixing the minibot "OK now leave" Cliffjumper and Ironhide started leaving but the weapon specialist stopped having gotten a pinged from Prime just as the Medic did."Guessing me and you can't stop glaring huh?" the medic grumbled before leaving the medbay after another medic came in to cover him.

"No," Ironhide grumbled back before saying. "Son, y'all go on ahead, ah gotta see tha Prime."

"Goodluck with being in the same room as the quak" CJ said before leaving as Ironhide left for Prime's he got there He saw the Medic ranting to prime about him."Why you made him your weapon specialist Prime?" The medic asked."His record for one," the Prime replied calmly. "Are you questioning his abilities? I wasn't aware you'd seen them."

"I haven't the faintest idea what his abilities are," the Medic retorted. "He's clearly not suited for the job."

"Well you certainly not suited for your job!" Ironhide shouted surprising the two mechs as he walked over.

"Prime, he's constantly yelling and cursing," he began. "And he hit mah son with a wrench for no good reason."

"He was being rude" The medic retorted "I don't stand for that!"

"Ratchet!" The prime shouted causing the Medic to stop whatever he was gonna say.

"Ratchet?" Ironhide repeated, his optics going wide.

"Yeah my name I can't have one?" Ratchet retorted."OK Properly introducing you two..Ironhide,Ratchet the Autobots head medic,Ratchet meet Ironhide Weapon Specialist of the Autobots." Optimus said .

The two looked at eachother.

"Ironhide?" Ratchet repeated in dumb surprise.

"Yeh," Ironhide agreed softly.

Optimus looked between them before saying dryly. "What am I missing?"

"Prime Ironhide is my older Brother I haven't seen him since I was ten" the head medic answered."And ah ain't seen mah little brother since ah was eighteen," Ironhide said in astonishment. "Not since..."

They both fell silent as Ratchet's face clouded over and he looked away."I see something happened..I won't ask I'm glad you two are seeing eachother again" The prime said honestly looking at the two brothers.

"Yeah..." Ironhide said awkwardly, he had no idea what to do or say. "It's...good tah know he's alive."

"The feelings the same" Ratchet replied."I'll give you a few breems alone," Optimus said gently. "I need to talk to Prowl."

He left.

Ratchet looked to his older brother and said "Sorry about what happened in the medbay"

"S'right," Ironhide muttered. "Mah son...that makes him yer nephew."

"Yep" the medic said.

"Ah got a gal called Chromia," Ironhide said after an awkward pause."Chromia? As in the toughest femme in the autobot army?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

"Yep," Ironhide said with a proud grin. "She's all mine."

"How you even ask her out? At a shooting range?" His brother said dryly.

"Now that yah mention it...," Ironhide said with a smirk, causing his brother to groan.

"Of course a shooting range " Ratchet said with a face grinned before asking. "So what about yah. Got anyone special?"

"I got no one special" Ratchet said mumbling.

"Well, plenty of time for that," Ironhide said reassuringly. "Me and Chromia kinda went fast, she was sparked up in no time."Ratchet gave his brother a stern look.

"Hey she was cute and I liked her" the red mech said deffencivly."No point in hanging around," he added.

"Well, there's nothing I can say now, not with a near grown son," Ratchet told smiled but frowned hearing a knock on the door and a black and red mech poked in."Perceptor hey" Ratchet said before adding " Ironhide meet Perceptor I lived with him since I was ten"

"Hello so you're Ironhide" Perceptor said walking over with a datapad."Yeh, his big brother," Ironhide said, eyeing the Mech before him."He told me alot about you" Perceptor replied with a smile before saying to Ratchet holding the datapad "Wheeljack said he needed you to sign that it's OK he works disprite his arm."Ratchet narrowed his optics. "He's still trying to work?"

"Yes and Ratchet he's the head engineer he needs to do his job" the younger mech replied."He's no good if he damages that arm more," retorted Ratchet. "Tell him to come in for a check up if he wants me to sign off on anything."With a nod Perceptor left the room as the medic sighed holding his head."Have you met Wheeljack yet?" he questioned his brother."Only heard stories about him" Ironhide replied

"Well, they're probably true," Ratchet stated as Ironhide asked quietly.

"Ratchet...why'd yah leave?"Looking down at his peds the medic replied "I don't want to talk about please Hide don't bring it up"

"Ah thought yer were dead or worse," Ironhide couldn't help but say. "Ah searched for yah but ah had tah give up and that hurt. Ah thought ah failed yah somehow."

"You didn't you never did"

"Really?" Ironhide asked and Ratchet nodded."Well, maybe that's why ah snapped up Chromia so fast," Ironhide said with a shrug. "Ah didn't want to lose anyone ever again."

Ratchet outright laughed."What?" Ironhide questioned, confused.

"Y-You got a femme quick because you felt guilty?"

"Well, sort of," Ironhide explained. "Ah just had such a connection tah her, we liked each other, ah just didn't want tah waste any time."

" that's understandable" the medic said smiling.

"Yeh," Ironhide agreed with a nod. "Anyway, Chromia didn't want tah wait either."

" I don't need anymore details then that" the medic said smirked.

" want to go get some energon?" Ratchet asked his brother gestering to the door."Sure," Ironhide agreed with a nod. "Ah guess ah'll have tah introduce yah to my mate and son later."

" yeah you do" his brother replied walking ahead out the door."But I'd appreciate your son not calling me a quack," he added.

"Aw, that's just cause he's stubborn, didn't even want me taking him in for a check up," Ironhide explained."Sounds like a brother of mine" Ratchet snickered as the headed for the rec remembered his brother refusing the same thing."Is that so?" Ironhide said with a smirk."Yup I remembered once Sire literally had to drag you to a medic once" the younger mech replied smirking also."Yeh, ah remember that," Ironhide said with a nod, smiling at the memory. "Y'all never had a problem going."

"Because I was interested on the Medic life" Ratchet replied.

"Yeah, sire always thought yah'd become a medic," Ironhide agreed."Oh was he right" the medic chuckled as they entered the rec didn't take long until they both were catching up on what they did while they were seperated not noticing Chromia and Cliffjumper walking over.

May 1"What the...?" Cliffjumper said in confusion, his dad and the quack were chatting like old friends.

"Hey lover," Chromia greeted, surprising Ironhide by bending over his shoulder and kissing his cheek."Chromia,Cliffjumper hey you know my brother I told ya about?" He said earning a nod as a reply."Well Meet my brother Ratchet"

"Hello or as Cliffjumper calls me the quak" Ratchet said with a wave hello.

"You called your uncle a quack?" Chromia questioned sternly as Cliffjumper exclaimed. "Hey, I didn't know he was my uncle. Sire, when did you find this out?"

"In prime's office" Ironhide answered his son."Oh," Cliffjumper said. "Kinda weird, huh?"

"Maybe but it's good to find him again," his Sire replied."Same goes to you Ironhide" Ratchet said smiling it was good to see his brother again,he just hoped the red mech wouldn't ask about that night.

present.

"You called your uncle a Quack?" Repo asked a optic ridge rizen

"Yeah," Cliffjumper sighed. "And he's never let me forget."

"No one has" Chromia giggled.

Repo chuckled but frowned as something came to mind "Is he alweays to himself? Ratchet I mean"

"Well...there are times he wants to be alone," Cliffjumper admitted. "But I think that's mostly because things can be so busy, if he isn't fighting or treating injuries, then he's dealing with the Dinobots, various issues that come up, people messing about, restocking, that sort of thing. So I think he does like to be on his own and have some peace and quiet because in general, he's really busy."The rusted mech nodded just as his son walked back in looking tired."Mental note make the medbay Grimlock and Slag proof!" Ratchet shouted.

"Again?" sighed Inferno, those two could be a menace."Yes again I love those Dinobots like my own kids but OI VEY they are a handful!" the medic ranted.

"I'm not counting them as Cousins" Cliffjumper mumbled but flinched from the stern look from his carrier."Be nice Cliff," she told him sternly.

"What?" he said.

"They're you cousins weather you like it or not" the blue femme replied as her brother in law started over to his sire again."Okay, I can continue," he said with a sigh. "When we get back to Earth, the cosmetic damage can be taken care of and anything that's non essential."Repo nodded a OK but offlined his optics getting dizzy again."Sire?" Ratchet asked, seeing this.

"I'm alright, just a little dizzy," Repo assured medic nodded in days later everyone was heading back to earth while other autobots switched with them."Tell me again What's Earth like?" Repo asked Bumblebee."It's a fun planet I think you'll like it there" the yellow mini replied explaining.

"It's all organic but the humans have plenty of cities which kinda resemble what Cybertron used to look like. Their tiny and delicate though so you need to be careful. But it's a great place and we've made loads of friends there," he older mech smiled at the thought,it sounded really great actually.

Some hours later they finally arrived at Earth Some autobots there to meet them."That's the Prime," Ratchet whispered to his Sire, indicating the large blue and red masked Mech.

" why is it that the primes are always so tall" was the whispered reply,as a Assassin he had jobs that included the Prime and he always noticed they were taller then everyone made Ratchet laugh."He wouldn't be so impressive then," he chuckled, thinking of how Optimus had once been a small Mech called Orion." eh, you have a point" the older mech replied.

Ratchet smirked as Ironhide rushed forward."You better Bro?" The weapon specialist asked.

"Yup and I like you meet someone"

He gestured to their Sire who smiled proudly at the sight of his eldest. Ironhide had turned into the strong, powerful Mech that Repo had known he would and was already a family Mech."Sire!?" Ironhide exclaimed before pulling the older mech into a hug."You're alive," he exclaimed hoarsely."Yeah I'm alive" Repo said hugging back."Ah can't believe it...how?"

"A bot called Shockwave brought me back to life as part of his experiments," Repo explained, noticing the Prime stepping closer."What experiment?" The prime asked honestly curious."To bring offlined bots back to life," Ratchet stated grimly. "Specifically, offlined Decepticons...he mistook our sire for one."

"Why did he mistake Sire for a Decepticon?" Ironhide pointed to Repo's purple optics "he has no blue optics"

"Should I be offended or insulted about that?" Repo asked.

"All Decepticons take on red optics," the Prime explained. "And all Autobots have blue, it is easier to spot a bot's optic colour than look for an insignia."

"OK makes sense..wait that make me a neutral? "Repo said jokingly at the last part."It does," Optimus agreed. "And you can remain one if you wish or join the Autobots."

"I'll think about it-What the pit is that!?" The older mech shouted seeing a dust cloud coming if anyone looked closer they see a metalic T-Rex in said cloud storming over.

"Grimlock," Ratchet sighed. "He obviously missed me."

"Sire!" Grimlock said transforming to mech mode and hugged Ratchet close when he came over."Why you go?" demanded the large Mech, glaring at all the others surrounding him and his 'sire'."I went incase they needed a medic and Grimlock your crushing me!" Ratchet explained his side wound was also hurting and the medic was worried it would open up.

"Me Grimlock sorry," the Mech said, putting him suddenly sniffed and looked over at Repo. "Who that?"

"That's my sire Repo" Ratchet said as Grimlock looked the green and black mech over."Him Sire?" Grimlock stated, sniffing him. "Him smell funny."

"The name's Repo" the ex assassin said to the Dinobot holding his servo eyed it as Ratchet hissed. "Grimlock, be nice."The T-Rex shook his 'grandsire' servo shaking it.

"We better go back to base everyone" Prime said.

"Before tha Cons get here," Ironhide added. "Sire, y'all okay tah travel?"

"Uh Not really" Repo said sheepishly."Sire still needs a few things replaced he keeps having dizzy spells" Ratchet said with a recently revived mech couldn't even transform at the moment so they had to walk most of the time."Me Grimlock take him," Grimlock declared, grabbing the surprised Mech and scooping him up."Whoa!" Repo yelped before looking down ,this mech is taller then the prime! "OK then Thanks?" he said akwardly."No problem," Grimlock said before turning and striding else followed suit to base.

When they all got there Grimlock gently set Repo onto his peds as the purple optic mech looked around,Wow alot of orange huh?.

"Nice base" he said to the autobot leader."Thank you, we haven't had a chance to redecorate yet," Optimus said, his tone amused."I think it looks cool" Repo said still looking around.

"Who's this guy?" Huffer asked walking over.

"Who's the shorty?" the ex assassin asked looking at the purple minibot."who are you calling shorty?" the Minibot said angrily."Guess" Repo said dryly before ignoring the now glaring and the lambo twins laughed as Ratchet and Ironhide face palmed at their Sire's behavior."How the pit should I know?" Huffer demanded grumpily."You got no funny chip?"

"O.K Sire lets go show you around before you cause more trouble" Ratchet said pushing his father along."I can't joke around?" Repo asked as they got farther away from the others."Not with certain bots," Ratchet advised. "Everyone's got a different sense of humour and some barely have any."

"Dully noted oof! " he said when he bumped in a mech covered in soot "Ratchet you could've stopped?" he asked his son before helping the soot covered mech up.

"Heya Ratchet who's this?" Wheeljack asked,he was coming to the entrance to say 'welcome back' to his friend but this worked also."My Sire, Repo," Ratchet introduced."Wait..How is he alive? YAH ZOMBIE!" The autobot engineer shouted jumping back.

"What's a zombie?" the green and black mech asked the medic who was shaking his head."A reanimated dead body," he explained. "But uh, still dead."

"Well I'm alive not dead" Repo said as Wheeljack kept poking him. "WILL you KINDLY STOP!" he shouted at the younger mech who stopped."sorry...but...how did this happen?" Wheeljack asked, looking fascinated."I was brought back to life by a cyclops of a decepticon to bring that the dead" Repo replied but yelped when Wheeljack suddenly circled him mumbling his lights a bright blue.

"Um Ratchet should I be worried?" he felt like a prey.

"Ignore him," Ratchet said in exasperation before shoving Wheeljack. "Jackie, give him some space, don't crowd him. I need to get him to the Med bay."

"To patch him up? I'll help," Wheeljack offered green and Black mech backed away abit no offence to the young mech but after being circled by him noway did he trust him with fixing his body."We'll see," Ratchet said. "As long as you behave."

"OK I will" Wheeljack saidThey made their way to the Med Bay which was clean and professional looking. Ratchet had done a lot of work on it, trying to bring it up to his personal standard. Just because they were at war and on an organic planet didn't mean he should slack a whistle Repo looked around in awe,boy did his son exell in life."This is incredible," he exclaimed. "Son, I'm so proud of what you've done."

"Thanks sire" Ratchet said as they came over to a berth."Are you still coughing?" Ratchet asked as Repo climbed onto a berth.

"Not much I still feel debre though" Was the reply."I'll deal with that before it causes any problems," Ratchet assured him. "I have more equipment here."

"You also got spare equilibrium chips" Repo asked he REALLY wanted to stop being dizzy.

"Yes...Jackie, would you fetch some for me?" Ratchet asked."You got it" Wheeljack said walking off to get some."Soon have you as good as new," Ratchet told his father as he sent to work on his sound good but he still felt bad for not being there for his kids when they were growing up."Ratchet," he said softly. "I'm sorry for failing you and Ironhide."The medic froze at those words then looked down at his sire in shock "What?"

"I failed you two for not being there for you " Repo said sadly.

"What? No, that's not your fault, its mine, I... Off-lined you."

"You didn't mean to you were ten" Repo said"I should have made absolutely sure you couldn't get at my weapons."

"But still-" Ratchet started but was cut off by the stern look his father was giving him."Ratchet, what happened was not your fault," he was told firmly. "I don't blame you for what happened and neither should you."The medic sighed sadly,his sire was right but he couldn't help but feels guilty.

"I know but still Sire I can't help but feel guilty"

"I know son but you must try," repo said sighed again as Wheeljack came back with the equilibrium chips."You OK Ratchet?" he sighed again as Wheeljack came back with the equilibrium chips."You OK Ratchet?" he asked."Yeah, I'm fine," Ratchet stated, he didn't feel like revealing what he and his Sire had been talking about.

" ok well I got the equilibrium chips here" the red,white and grey mech said handing said objects over."Thanks," Ratchet said, grabbing them and setting to work installing them.

Meanwhile somewhere in the ARK Bee was getting a weird feeling about the Lambo twins They have been looking at him for awhile."You okay Bee?" Jazz yellow mini shook his head as a reply "No The Twins are creeping me out they keep looking at me weirdly since we came back" he replied thumbing at said glanced at them before looking back at Bee. "Yeah, they are looking at you a lot. They seem quite interested."

"They were never interested befor-" the it hit the young autobot,Someone told him his secret! but the only one who knew it was Prime,Cliffjumper and Ratchet!."I got to go Jazz later!" Bee said quickly running off to find said people to see if they happen to slip it to the twins about his crush on twins watched him go.

"What do you think?" Sideswipe asked his brother. "You like him?"

Sunstreaker was silent a moment was a kind gentle mech,always helped others and was inoccent..Why would someone like the mini bot like them?. "Yeah I do Bro he's hot but..why would he like us?" Sunny replied looking at his twin.

"I dunno," Sideswipe. "Probably gotta ask him why."

"Yeah we do after he's done running around" the golden twin replied before stretching."Good," Sideswipe said before smirking. "What do you think he's like in the berth?"

"Now that we'll have to find out later also" Sunstreaker replied smirking also neither of them noticing a certain top spy behind them."Is that so?" Jazz thought to himself."But how we find out? I doubt bee will jump into berth the moment he tells us" Sideswipe said thinking.

"I dunno...suppose we'll have to take him on a date or something," Sunstreaker suggested.

"CLIFFJUMPER! YOU'RE DEAD!" A familiar voice screamed from who knows where from the base and everyone looked up from what they were doing."What that Bumblebee?" The lambo twins asked surprised.

"Oh Bee really must be mad if he lost his cool" Jazz said with a wince surprising the front liners."Huh?" they said as Jazz smirked. "He doesn't get mad easily but when he does..."

Few second later Bumblebee was seen seething as he chased a scared Cliffjumper.

"Get back here!" the yellow mini shouted as the passed by."I didn't mean it," Cliffjumper called over his shoulder, still running.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Bee shouted as he got closer and pounced onto the other making them tumble abit before Cliffjumper was on his back staring optic to optic with the slightly younger mech."They were clueless, I just gave them a hint," he defended.

"Like what!? must've been a big hint!" Bee shouted glaring at his friend.

"It wasn't," Cliffjumper exclaimed. "I think they like you."Bee froze before sitting up in thought as Cliffjumper propt himself onto his of them noticed that afew autobots were watching."Are you serious?" he asked."Cross my spark and hope to offline I'm sure" Cliff said making a X on his chest .

"...Well I made a bad impression then" the yellow minibot said sadly.A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sideswipe smiling at him."Actually you're more cute mad" the red mech said causing Bumblebee to blush."Can you get off me Bee before you three do a love fest?" Cliffjumper said wanting to give them privacy.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Bumblebee apologised, quickly getting up and finding himself faced by the twins."So..you like us..Why?" Sunstreaker asked bluntly.

"Uh...well...," Bumblebee mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"well?" Sides asked knelting next to the mini bot.

"You guys...pretty hot," he lambos shared a look then looked at Bee. "You're hot also Bee" they said honestly."Really?" Bumblebee said in disbelief. "No I'm not."

"Well to us you are" sunstreaker said wraping a arm around the shorter mech made the yellow Minibot smile and blush."Thanks," he said softly."Welcome" Sideswipe said wraping around Bumblebee also.'pinch me to see if I'm dreaming because if I am I never want to wake up!' the yellow minibot thought smiling more."You wanna go somewhere more private?" Sunstreaker asked with a grin."Uh Sure" was the reply.

"Great lets go" Sideswipe grabbed Bumblebee and quickly ran out with quickly ran into Bumblebee's room,they thought it be more private the their's,and with their hacking skills they entered with ease."How you guys know my code?" Bee asked as he was set down."We know just about everyone's," Sunstreaker said smugly. "Except for Jazz, Mirage and Prime. Jazz is too good for us, Mirage could sneak up on us invisible and Prime...well, Prowl threatened us not to try and hack his."

"Not surprised" Bee said laughing alil.

"But hasn't he threatened you about his door?" Bee asked.

"We did once..couldn't sit right for two days" Sideswipe replied as his twin grimaced at the memory."Oh," Bumblebee said in understanding, he didn't need to say anything else. Prowl wasn't one for threats, he simply told you not to break a certain rule and if you did, punishment was swift."Yeah " the twins said.

"You hardly get in trouble don't you Bee?" Sunny asked.

Bumblebee shrugged."Not with the Autobots...but sometimes the Cons," he stated.

"hmm..I got a question..You ever shared a berth before?" Sunstreaker asked ,being the oh so to the point Bumblebee shook his head as a answer."No?" Sideswipe said in surprise.

"Not really" Bee stuttered shifting nervously.

The twins couldn't help feeling smug but at the same time, they didn't want to push Bee. So Sunstreaker said."Do you...wanna do this?"Bee thought for a second before nodding he's always been curious about it but no one ever asked him."We'd love to do it with you," Sideswipe assured him."Yeah what sides said" Sunny smiled before shyly gestering to the berth.

They all got then kissed earning a frown from his twin.

"What?" Sideswipe asked.

"Don't hog him" his twin had the tendacy to do that.

"Hey he's hot " Sides replied.

"I'm not gonna be tugged like a doll am I?" Bee asked hoping to end a future fight.

"No, we just have to work out how to share you," Sunstreaker stated.

"As long as it doesn't involve a tug a war I'm OK with it" Bee said with a giggle.

"Where you get that idea?" Sides asked the yellow bug confused.

"Well I was watching a TV show with Spike once and a pair of twins were fighting over a teddy and it tor right in half" was the nervous stared at him aghast before Sideswipe exclaimed. "Well, we definitely won't do that."

" good" Bee said as the twins started their sharing discusion over thier twin bond.

A sudden sound was heard from somewhere in the room."Huh?" the mini bot said in confusion.

" what was that?" The twins asked as the three mechs looked wasn't clear but after a few times it started to sound alil like 'kremzeek'.Bee's optics widened he for got about Kremzeek! After the first Kremzeek was destroyed the yellow Minibot hid the second one to save it,and as a thankyou the electric being hasn't caused any trouble...but Bumblebee never told anyone about it.

"Um," Bumblebee said nervously. "It's nothing."

" didn't sound nothing" Sideswipe said."Are you hiding something?" his yellow twin asked with narrowed optics." m-me? No nothing why?" Bee studdered.A spark of electricty shot through the air then vanished under a tarp on Bee's shelf."You sure?" Sideswipe asked, glancing around.

May 3" y-Yeah positive" the shorter mech replied eyeing the tarp. On his self.

"Come on Bee, you can tell us," persuaded yellow bug was still eyeing the tarp before getting up and walking towards the shelf his spark pounding so hard he can hear it in his audios."Okay," he said. "I'll show you."Pulling off the tarp the twins saw a orb and inside it was a electrical creature with read eye " Kremzeek!" The creature said happy to see Bumblebee."Hi," Bumblebee greeted, holding out his hand and the creature hopped onto then hopped onto the yellow bot's shoulder and snuggled his cheek purring,kremzeek missed his master.

"this is kremzeek," Bumblebee introduced. "I've been looking after him."

" isn't that the creature that caused havik in Japan and here?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No, this is the second one...but he's harmless," Bumblebee assured them.

" he is cute Sunny" sideswipe said tickling the electric's shin.

" Kremzeek" it said.

"I know," Bumblebee said with a just kept his distance not trusting Kremzeek."He won't hurt you," Bumblebee said earnestly. "He's really friendly."Rolling his optics Sunny sighed walking over and the creature jumped onto his shoulder nuzzling him with a purr.

"Ah," he said with a slight yelp, tensing as Kremzeek continued purring.

" aww he likes you Sunstreaker" bumblebee said smiling at the site.

"Uh, cool," Sunstreaker said, still uncertain." Kremzeek like like!" Kremzeek said smiling.

"He talks," Sideswipe exclaimed in surprise.

" only a few words but yeah he talks" bee said giggling at the twins' expressions." Kremzeek!" The electric creature said before jumping back onto the minibot's shoulder smiling."Good boy," Bumblebee giggled, bringing a little treat from sub space and offering it to took it and ate it in one bite."Wow, he's fast," Sideswipe said, impressed."Yup..please don't tell anyone about him" Bee asked holding his pet close ,he didn't want to have this kremzeek destroyed.

"Okay, we won't," they promised.

"Thanks guys" bee said hugging themThey hugged him back, three suddenly heard the alarm going off and knew what was going on..Decepticons were back in action."Dammit," Sunstreaker grumbled, he'd been looking forward to spending proper time with Bumblebee."well there goes that moment" Sideswipe grumbled oh he was gonna take out on cons big time."Yeah," Sunstreaker growled before saying to Bumblebee. "You'd better put Kremzeek in a safe place."

Bumblebee put Kremzeek back into the orb and put the tarp back over it before leaving with the the Autobots were assembling although Ratchet was still in the Med Bay with his Sire."What's happening?" Repo questioned worriedly."Decepticons" Ratchet replied

Repo frowned as Ratchet said. "They're probably attacking a power plant or something."

"Why would they be doing that?" Repo asked.

"For the energy to produce Energon Cubes," Ratchet explained. "See, we have the technology to produce our own, not to mention we've got an alliance with the humans. The Cons don't and since they want to renergise Cybertron and destroy us, they try to grab as much energy as possible with force."

"Now I get the picture" Repo said after letting what he just heard sink in."Not great, is it?" sighed Ratchet."Not really" the older mech replied shaking his head.

"Do you have to go with them?" he suddenly asked."I can't let them fight on their own" Ratchet replied"I...," Repo said. "Then I have to go too."

" no you just got you equilibrium chips in you need them to adjust before any type of combat" his son said sternly.

" I'm not gonna let you guys fight while I'm stuck here!" The green and black mech retorted.

Ratchet now known where he got his stubernous from."Sire, we'll be fine," he assured him. "We've been in loads of battles."

"Still I'd like to help" Repo mumbled pouting.

"I forgot you could be childish at points" the medic said dryly."Hey," Repo exclaimed as Ratchet smiled slightly."You'll join the fight next time I got to go YOU rest" The medic said joining the other autobots.

"what am I? a sparkling?" Repo didn't like this at all, he knew his sons were adults but still. They were his kids and they were going out to fight and he wasn't going with a sigh he layed back and looked at the ceiling using his arms as a pillow. "Well Repo you got free time what you gonna do?" he mumbled to himself he had a habit of talking to himself when he was bored.A sound suddenly catches his attention."Huh?" he said curiously, sitting up.

He saw a blue and white boombox on the floor near his berth.

"The pit?" he mumbled knelting down infront of it and noticed a purple symbol on it."I've seen this before," he murmured to himself before he remembered that both Shockwave and Megatron had worn was about to back away but then got tackled bye a force,and a weight on him looking up he saw a red vizored face mask wearing mech looking at him.

"Who the pit are you!?"

"Designation: Soundwave," replied the masked mech who appeared to be overlooking him. "Lack of Autobot insignia: Conclusion, Neutral."

"Yes I'm a nuetral now get the frag off me" Repo replied with a growl."Alliance with Autobots?" Soundwave questioned, not moving."So what if I do twerp?" the older mech growled.

"Then you are an enemy of the Decepticons," Soundwave stated in a dangerous tone."Bring it!" Repo said before kicking Soundwave off of him and getting into battle opponent got to his feet, examining him coolly. Repo knew he was at a slight disadvantage, he'd only just had his chips installed and this Mech before him clearly knew how to fight. And was not one to simply rush into a fight.

"OK Repo you can do this" he thought examinting the decepticon for any sign of his mask and visor, this Mech could easily hide his emotions and his body stance wasn't very revealing either. He was clearing examining Repo himself for weakness and the old Mech was worried he would indeed find he doubt he could see his energy field and Soundwave's field was white which mean nuetral..great perfect."I don't believe this," he thought to himself.

Oh he was totally screwed if he didn't think of something.

"Sugestion:Surrender now " Soundwave said.

"Not gonna happen tone drone" Repo said then smirked seeing Soundwave's feild turn red hit a nerve did he?"What's the matter?" he asked tauntingly. "Don't like that?"A growl came from the con his feild getting more red."Come on, don't be like that," Repo said in a tone meant to annoy. "Let's see a happy face."Soundwave suddenly charged which wasn't really like him.

Repo dodged and struck a pressure point behind the younger mech's neck causing him to be outcold. "Night night twerp..Well better put you in there brig..where ever that is" he mumbled scratching his head."Damn," he sighed, there was no point in dragging this not all over the place.

"Guess I'll just tie you down in the med bay," he said finally. The berths had restraints for unruly a grunt he lifted the young mech up setting him on the berth and straping him down."OK now what to do?" Repo mumbled before spotting datapads nearby "eh I can do for some reading" he added picking them up and sitting down in a chair , the young Mech started to wake up. He strained at his bindings and glared at repo."Oh you're up? great I was afraid I offlined you or something" the older mech said before looking at the door when it opened.

"Sire, we're back...holy frag, is that soundwave!?" Ratchet yelled in astonishment.

"Yeah I didn't know where your brig was so I just binded him to the Berth in here" His sire replied stretching ."Should have known Megatron would a and one of his spies," ratchet muttered as he came over. "Its usually one of the cassettes though."

"This guy was easy to take down dispite being unreadable" Repo said with a shrug.

"Easy?" Ratchet said with a dark chuckle as Soundwave continued to glare. "Trust me, he's not easy."He appraised Soundwave with a careful optic before asking. "You sick, Soundwave?"

"Negative" Soundwave answered.

"Liar" Repo said knowing the young mech was lying he felt his armor earlier it felt hot "The mech went into battle sick" he said glaring at the decepticon who was frozen in suprise."Idiot," ratchet stated, giving soundwave a light cuff? "You should know better than that."

"Hmm, armours hot," ratchet mused, this must be how his sire knew.

"Query: Why you care?" Soundwave asked before coughing."Your sick and in my med bay, that makes you a patient," ratchet stated. "Now lie still so I can figure out what's wrong with you."Soundwave stopped struggling and sighed he was tired."Is this normal?" Repo asked while ratchet examined Soundwave."Pretty much" Ratchet replied"Crazy," repo muttered, shaking his then looked at soundwave the mech somehow looked familiar to him,question is how?.

"Have we ever met?" he questioned, causing the younger Mech to look up.

"Negative"Soundwave replied before frowned, he was sure he recognised this Mech somehow. But perhaps it wasn't the bot himself but his creators?"I got to think for abit..is there a target range here?" Repo asked he always thought better doing target yes but it worked with him."Your trigger happy son lives here, of course there's a target practice," Ratchet smiled before asking. "Will you be alright here?"

"Yes I will mr worry now go thinking" Ratchet said as the older mech walked didn't know where the target range was but he was sure he'd meet other bots who could tell him. Sure enough, he met Bumblebee who looked a little dented but was otherwise unhurt.

"Hi," the Minibot greeted warmly. "How are you doing?"

"Good thanks," Repo said with a smile.

"You know where I can find the targeting range?" he asked the yellow mech who nodded."Yep, I'll show you where it is," he offered. "Ironhide likes to go there, so does Cliffjumper."

"So I've heard," Repo said ruefully.

"You OK Repo?" Bee asked worriedly."Yeah, I'm trying to work something out," Repo explained. "I captured that Soundwave guy but he seems familiar. But he says we haven't met."

"that does sound tricky" Bee said as they headed to the targeting they were walking Repo looked in his subspaces and sees he still had his weapons his energy knives and his pistol. "Huh that's surprising I still have this stuff"

"Whoa," Bumblebee said in amazement. "Looks like Shockwave didn't rob you."

"He probably checked the wrong subspace I got so many" Repo said with a chuckle as they arrived at the targeting range."Cool," Bumblebee said with a grin. "How did you catch Soundwave, he's really tough."

"Easy I hit a pressure point" the older mech said like it was stared at him in awe, he still couldn't believe walked into the room and looked around for a target that isn't being used."Perfect," he said with a smile when he saw towards it he didn't realise Ironhide and Cliffjumper walk in standing next to bee who was watching the green and Black mech pull out a knife from his subspace again and aimed it then threw hitting a bulls eye.

Repo smiled, glad his reflexes were still good."Wow," Cliffjumper exclaimed, making Repo turn.

"Like it?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah...can you teach me?" Cliffjumper asked eagerly as Ironhdie smiled proudly."Sure-Later I think I finally figured something out!" Repo said said suddenly running off to the medbay sliding to the door before walking in and over to Soundwave."Your Creators names Sonicwave and tonesound?" he asked hoping he wasn't wrong.

"Affermitive,Query: Why?" Soundwave asked.

"I knew them" the older mech was silent for a moment before saying. "True statement?"

"Honest" Repo said.

Soundwave was silent.

"How?" He asked."I knew your carrier since we were kids but she moved away at one point then out of the blue years later she comes up before you were born and asks for help from some stalker and I kept in touch with her after that" Repo explained."Stalker?" Soundwave intoned

"Yeah apparently someone was upset or obessed of being with your sire and thought your carrier was in the way, SonicWave asked for my help..lets just say no more problems from the staler ever again." the older mech explained smirking darkling at the end but it vanished after had a feeling he knew what that coughed hard he hated being sick but he wasn't one to tell his feelings..yet this mech knew his emotions.

"What's on your mind twerp?" Repo asked noticing the young mech's field turning bright blue which ment 's field suddenly darkened, indicating that he was annoyed.

"Query:How can you read me?" the blue mech asked anoyyed.

"That's my little secret" Repo said patting his head smirking before walking faced palmed his Sire had somany secrets it was not even funny."Get used to it," he said flatly, as Soundwave turned to him. "and he likes nicknames."

"Query: how you live with him?" soundwave asked.

"He's my Sire," Ratchet stated, no point in pretending since Megatron already knew. "And Ironhide's too."

"Statement: I feel bad for you" Soundwave said but flinched seeing Ratchet grab a wrench he heard stories about the autobot medic."Watch it, that's my Sire and I only just got him back," warned blue mech nodded Repo was looking through his subspaces and found a vile of teal liquid opening it then drank alil bit of it.

"Primus I hope this still works" he waited, hoping that it would indeed do its ex assassin sighed when it did his leg was bugging him it was a old wound from his first job he always carried a pain killer incase it started hurting."Damn leg," he muttered to himself. "Always giving me jip."

"You OK? whoa!" a voice said spooking the old assassin who swung his blade in reflex and looked around as a white and blue mech with yellow optics appeared crouching and glared at him.

"Rude much?" Mirage said.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Repo scolded."Excuse me I'm a spy thankyou my job" Mirage retorted standing up."Did someone ask you to spy on me?" Repo asked putting his meds and blade into his subspace."No, I just saw you looking like something was paining you," Mirage said stiffly."Well I'm fine now I'm gonna find a alt mode" the older mech before walking off.

"Humph, definitely Ratchet and Ironhide's sire," Mirage muttered to himself as he also walked away.

Author's note: Now that's away to meet someone...What will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY Everyone sorry for these being slow but I get buisy with other stories too..ANYWAY! this story was written by me and MissCHSparkle so enjoy! we don't own Transformers HASBRO does I own Repo.**

Repo grumbled walking outside and looked around he needed to get a new altmode."OK where can I actually find one?" he mumbled not noticing two human males walk pass him."Hey dad look, a new guy," the younger human exclaimed, pointing at him.

The green and black mech looked down seeing the humans looking at him. "hi?"

"Hi, I'm Spike," the younger greeted as the elder said. "And I'm William Witwicky but the Autobots call me Sparkplug."

"I'm Repo Ratchet and Ironhide's sire nice to meet you two" the mech said knelting down infront of them."You're their dad?" Spike said in amazement."Yeah why you surprised?" was the reply."I can't imagine them having a dad," Spike said as his dad cuffed him.

"Everyone had a dad at some point," he scolded. "Even I did."

"Sorry" the teen said.

"It's fine..You two know where I can find a vehicle nearby? I need to get a earth almode" Repo said standing up."Sure, if you go through the forest, there's a road with plenty of traffic going along it," Sparkplug said, pointing."Thanks Sparkplug if my sons ask where I went to tell I went exploring and also tell Twerp I said get better" Repo said smirking before walking off.

"Whose twerp?" Spike said in confusion as his dad two humans entered base running into Ironhide who looked like he was looking for something or Someone."Hey Ironhide," Spike greeted.

"Huh, oh hey Spike," the red Autobot greeted. "Have yah seen Repo? He's new here."

"Yeah he left looking for a new car mode told us to tell you incase you were looking for him and who's Twerp?" Sparkplug asked."Whoever he gave the nickname to" Ironhide mumbled with a facepalm."What's wrong?" Sparkplug asked.

"Nothin' but he just got out of the medbay" the red mech sighed he also came back to life in a war!,Ironhide couldn't help but worry for his sire."Maybe you should go after him?" suggested Sparkplug and Ironhide nodded before heading was still wondering who twerp was.

"Who the heck is Twerp?" he mumblebed before hearing shouts from the autobot medbay."YOU SLAGHEADED IDIOT!" the sounded like a really mad Ratchet."Damn, someone's pissed off Ratchet," Spike exclaimed before heading straight for the Med Bay, unable to resist seeing what was he saw made him stop teen boy saw Ratchet ranting at Soundwave who was bounded to the berth flinching abit whe Ratchet pointed a wrench at him."You caught Soundwave?" Spike exclaimed, causing both Mechs to look at him before Soundwave turned away. How wonderful, someone else shouting about his capture."Actually the new guy caught him and the idiot Soundwave! hid he was three weeks sick! with a virus that doesn't go away on it's own!" The medic shouted glaring at the decepticon.

"Soundwave: Too many duties to take sick leave," Soundwave intoned. "Work: Vital."

"Oh primus you sound like Prowl! never thought there bee another one like him!" Ratchet said as Spike walked closer."So..You're 'Twerp'?" the young human asked but flinched from a growl."Human: Will desist with that name," Soundwave said tightly. "Or will suffer consequences."

"OK OK no more of that name..Repo said to get better" Spike said before walking off.

Soundwave eyed him suspiciously.

Sometime Later a Cheverlet Camaro of black and green color drove into base transforming revealing it to be Repo."I love this new altmode! woo" he said to himself with a chuckle.

"Glad yah like it," Ironhide said as he also transformed.

Repo grinned before saying. "Come on, let's see how Ratch and Twerp are doing."

"ah still can't believe you nicknamed him" Ironhide said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Repo asked with a grin. "Yah don't know him," was all Ironhide would say.

"I knew his creators" his father replied."Yah did?" Ironhide said in surprise. "What where they like?"

"Decent people," Repo said with a walked into the medbay and saw Ratchet looking over Windcharger as Soundwave still bound was in recharge."So what's gonna happen to twerp?" Repo questioned his son.

"Megatron will call Prime eventually about him," Ratchet stated."Ah" was all the older mech said."Why not we keep him in the brig?" Hide asked.

"Would ya want to be in the brig if you were really sick Ironhide." Repo asked cuffing his son on the head."If the cons had meh, ah would," Ironhide stated before asking his brother. "Yah gonna cure him before sending him back?"

"My job as a medic Ironhide" Ratchet replied as he helped Windcharger with his knee."Ow!" the grey and red minibot winced."Sit still," Ratchet ordered as Repo looked over Soundwave wasn't a bad mech just doing his job in this war,he could see the blue mech's field was changing colors which was normal for anyone ex assassin thought it was a shame that the young Mech was a Decepticon, he felt that he'd like to get to know him a sigh he sat next to Soundwave's berth,call it faternal instinct but he worried about the young mechs in this others may call him crazy for caring about both sides."How long are you going to keep him?" he asked Ratchet who are carefully screwing something in Windcharger's knee."Until he gets better" his son replied.

"Good," Repo said with a looked at his sire suspiciously something was different about the mech but didn't know what?"Why do you care?" he couldn't help but ask. "He's just another Con."

"No he isn't he's just another cybertronian Ironhide" Repo said with a sighed and prayed that they wouldn't start arguing.

"Him and his cassettes are always sneaking in here, destroying things or sabotaging us," Ironhdie said hotly. "Megatron's almost defeated us several times because of that."

"Like you people never done that same to the decepticons Ironhide!?" Repo shouted back causing Soundwave to wake up alil."Question: What is happening?" he groaned.

"Something that is normal to the two" Ratchet groaned as Repo and Ironhide started shouting at eachother louder."You don't know how much these cons killed!" Hide shouted pointing at the decepticon.

"And you're no different!?" his father shouted back.

"They want tah enslave or kill us," Ironhide winced at their loud words, he felt a headache coming on."So you stoop to their level!?" Repo walked over to Soundwave turning the poor decepticon's audios off.

the decepticon TIC sighed in relief."No problem," the medic muttered, knowing the Mech couldn't hear him but patting his shoulder's none the decepticon fell back to sleep oblivious of the arguement getting worse before Repo just stormed glared after him before seeing his brother looking exasperated. "What?"

"I'd almost forgotten how you two used to argue," Ratchet said simply as Ironhide burst out. "How can he defend Cons like that?"

"Ironhide did you forget he comes from the time when Cybertronians just got free from slavery? so he doesn't see bots and cons just cybertronians" Ratchet said with a tired frown."Well things are different now," Ironhide stated gruffly. "Megatron wants tah drag us all back into slavery."

"He also just came back to life Ironhide and he had a point if you make your thick helm to think about it" the medic replied scaning the sleeping con and frowned,his fever was still high."Damn, why isn't this fever going down?" he demanded to no one in rolled his optics and walked off to the rec room he needed to refuel.

When he got there he noticed everyone was mumbling here and there about 'the new mech',great he got here to get away."Hi dad," Cliffjumper greeted, seeing his Sire wasn't in a great mood." hi Cliffjumper" his dad replied heading over to the energon dispencer.

"Repo looks annoyed about something," Cliffjumper said cautiously as Ironhide filled up a just snorted as he took a drink of his now filled cube."You guys have a fight or something?" his son asked."No," the prime bodyguard said shortly.

" you sure?" The red mini asked."Yes," Ironhide snapped grumpily.

Cliffjumper flinched abit but stayed quiet afterwords looking to Repo at the other side of the room in the shadow of a corner,the older mech just stormed in and got there not saying a word to anyone."Uh, right," he said awkwardly, his grandsire was obviously as stubborn as his sire when it came to wished he knew what they argued sighed and got himself a Repo was looking around the room still fueming but he wasn't one to drag others into his problems.

He just couldn't believe his son's attitude, at least Ratchet had no problem treating the twerp even though the blue mech was the 'enemy'.With a sigh he looked around the room,mostly looking at the many colors of everyone's emotions made him feel better watching all the colors of their were mostly normal, happy colours and this made him feel he did grimace when he spotted his eldest son and his a groan he thought "what am I gonna do?"

Repo stared into his cube of Energon sadly."you OK?" a voice asked causing him to look and see the human boy spike infront of him looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said tiredly.

"You sure?" Spike asked."Yeah I'm sure Spike...hey you got music on this planet?" Repo asked curious hoping to change the subject.

The teen's expression changed to a grin and he exclaimed. "Of course we do. What kind do you like?"

"Not sure what you got mind naming a few? " Repo asked picking the young human up .

"We got country,pop,rap and punk rock plus a whole lot" Spike explained."I think I'm a punk rock and country type mech" the green and black nuetral replied with a thoughtful look."Heh, my dad like country but not so much punk rock," Spike said with a grin. "If you want music, you should talk to Blaster or Jazz, they're the experts on both Earth and Cybertron music."

"And blaster and Jazz are who? Remember I'm new here kiddo" Repo said looking around .

"Oh yeah, sorry," Was the apologised reply. "I'm kinda used to the fact that everyone knows who everyone is. Jazz is Optimus's third in command and Blaster is our communication's expert, he's a cassette deck like Soundwave."

"What does Jazz look like?" The nuetral asked but noticed a black and white mech with a blue visor walk over.

"Did someone call my name?" he said grinning, his accent thick Polyhexian.

"Hey Jazz" Spike said.

"So you're the third in command of the bots?" Repo asked shaking servos with the other mech."Sure am," Jazz stated proudly. "And I heard you're personally responsible for unleashing our beloved head Medic and Prime bodyguard on the universe."

"Yeah I am and proud of it" Repo said smirking.

"You should be," Jazz said with a wink. "Scrounges of the Decepticon army, they are."

The older mech shrugged with a frown before smiling "So I heard you and Blaster are the music experts of this place?" He said not knowing the TIC notice the frown.

"Yep, that's us," Jazz agreed. "Yah looking to get set up with some?"

"Yeah you mind helping?"

"No problem Repo man," Jazz said. "I'll take you along to our music room once you're done with your drink."The older mech finished his drink in two gulps then stood up."Lead the way," he said and they walked out of the Rec Room. Repo glanced at his son but he was moodily staring into his drink. Repo sighed before asking Jazz."Jazz, what do you think about the fact we have Twerp...I mean Soundwave in the Med Bay?"

Ah heard what you did from Bumblebee nice job,and if he needs to be in the medbay for somethin' it's not my job ta worry ..why? Old Ironhide making a big deal?" Jazz said noticing the sad look on the older mech as Spike noticed the same.

"Is it wrong I just see both sides as just plain cybertronians?" Repo asked sadly."Nah bro, no harm in that," Jazz assured him. "Prime tends to think in the same way but when old Megs attacks, he has to defend the humans and us from him."

"That I understand," Repo stated. "I know there are bad bots out there."

"You're not one of them right?" Spike asked him."No..I use to be a assassin...but not anymore" the nuetral replied with a shrug."An assassin?" the human repeated, staring."Yeah but it was bad bots I took down," Repo assured him."Why would your son hait ya for that?" Jazz asked.

"I honestly have no idea" the ex assassin replied with a sigh"Is it because you were assassinating people?" Spike suggested. "I mean, it sounds like they didn't get a trial or anything."

"I mostly assassinated people who were out to kill the prime,carrying mechs or femmes basically I was just doing my job so my family could have a home." Repo said with a nodded, that didn't sound so bad.

"So, you were a little like Ironhide then?" he asked. "He protects Optimus and he always looks after those who are vulnerable."

"Yes but my son sadly doesn't see it like that though" Repo said."Ignore him then Hide is super stubbern" Jazz said as they reach the music room."I know," he said ruefully as Jazz clapped his hands together."Now, we can try out some things and see what you like," he older mech nodded and looked around,alot of music choices which was cool.

He selected some punk rock and put it on. After listening to it for a few minutes, he smiled and said.

"I like this."

"Glad to hear that mech,anything else?" Jazz looked around again and picked some country song."I'll give this a go," he said and Jazz started playing it for him."My dad likes that one," Spike stated, pulling a slight face.

"Heh I guess you don't?" Repo chuckled."No, not my thing," Spike told him. "That's stuff for older people."

"And for younger people too it seems I seen a few kids playing this song" the green and black mech said with a shrug.

Spike made a face which made the two Mechs hours later Repo is seen listening to the music he picked out with the help of Jazz and Spike,he was the only one in the room so he had the music up alil."Mmm," he hummed, he was really enjoying this, it had been quite a while since he'd been able to kick back and just totally was so into his music he didn't notice a figure walk up behind him.

"Sire?"

Repo jumped but he'd long ago trained himself not to react badly to either of his sons sneaking up on him, with sparklings, you just never knew when they were going to around the ex assassin saw it was Ironhide,what was he doing here? turning off the music the old mech leaned back crossing his arms."Yes Ironhide?"Ironhide paused before saying shortly. "Ah'm sorry fer arguing with yah."Repo was honestly surprised when he apologized,standing up he hugged his son saying 'It's OK".

"Ah don't want bad blood between us," Ironhide muttered. "Ah already lost yah once."

"I know kiddo and it's OK you got your oppinions I have mine" Repo replied smiling.

"Yeh," Ironhide agreed. "Ah know y'all remember Cybertron different from meh."

"exactly plus I'm Nuetral not a autobot or a decepticon" Repo said before suddenly throwing a knife at a air vent causing it to come open and two small mechs fall out with a grunt one was purple with a red vizor the other was a red &Black with a silver vizor."It's still creepy how you know this" Hide said to his sire as the older mech picked the two up by the scruff of their necks."Vast experience," Repo joked before giving the two Mechs stern looks."Now who are you two and what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Frenzy,my twin Rumble we came for our creator now put us down!" The black and red cassette said struggling."You're the twerp's kids?" Repo questioned as one of the cassettes took a swipe at him.

"Hey, don't call him a twerp!"

"Keep swinging at me and you brats will find a pained aft" Repo said."You wouldn't!" Rumble shouted."He would" Ironhide said grimly.

"Aww, he's too old to do anything," Frenzy said in contempt.

"Is that so?" Repo said delicately as Ironhide shook his head with a still holding the cassettes sat down on the chair and sat both of them across his lap."Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Rumble asked in alarm."Teaching the two of you a lesson," Repo told them, raising his hand and bringing it down on their yelped in pain and started struggling.

Ironhide shook his head he warned them."Oww, stop it," they both yelled but he ignored them until he'd thoroughly spanked their stopped after a few more smacks and rubbed the cassettes' backs comfortly."There, there, it's over now," he told them gently.

"W-"we're sorry" Rumbled sniffled as Frenzy nodded in agreement."Good, you're forgiven," Repo said before lifting them up. "Now, do you want me to take you to your creator?"The two minicons nodded whiping their tears Repo walked to the medbay as the twins looked at the other bots that walked buy they finally got to the medbay Rumble and Frenzy struggled to get down to go over to Soundwave."Careful, he's got a virus," Repo warned, he didn't want them jumping on their creator."I should have known they'd turn up," Ratchet stated as Repo carried them over.

"sire! Sire!" The cassettes shouted waking up the older decepticon who still wasn't feeling well."Rumble...Frenzy," he said slowly, staring at them in Repo's arms."You okay, you don't look good," Rumble said their creator could answer Ratchet cutted in "Your sire is really sick and didn't get help until he got caught by us the idiot! I bet your kids get more healthy then you" the medic said."He always looks after us," frenzy said hotly.

"My point exactly " Ratchet kindly handed the two young bots to their sire and they hugged him. Ratchet now said.

"How can you take care of them when you're ill?"Soundwave looked at his kids who looked back inoccently."Query: what happened?" He asked pointed at Repo as Frenzy did the same "he called you twerp and we told him not to..then we called him old" they said.

"Big mistake" the ex assassin said crossing his arms.

Soundwave let out a pained sigh."What have I said about annoying your captors?" He asked his creations.

"To not to" they replied sadly.

"But he called you a twerp" Rumble said.

"how I work if I give someone a nickname it sticks even ask Ratchet" Repo said pointing to his son who nodded."That's what he does," he stated. "Now, about what's happening with you three..."The cassettes snuggled closer to soundwave who was looking at the medic."You can stay together but I expect good behaviour or I'm turning you over to my sire," the medic warned.

"We'll be good!" Frenzy & Rumble said quickly.

"Then we won't have a problem," Ratchet his sire was thinking of new nicknames for Frenzy and his twin but none of them sound good for them.

"What are you thinking?" The CMO questioned, seeing the look."Just thinking of nicknames for the cassette twins here but I can't think of something" was the reply as the minicons shouted "No nicknames!"He grinned at them as they scowled. They had enough nicknames as it was."Well I better go get recharge I did enough havick today Later twerp...Mini twerps" he snickered at the groans as he layed down on a berth nearby.

"Query: How my carrier stand him as a friend?" Soundwave said shaking his head.

"Your carrier knew him?" His creation asked.

Soundwave nodded as a reply,he still couldn't believe it."Weird," they both said as ratchet came over with some purple decepticon TIC looked at him ."This should bring down that fever of yours," the medic told him.

The decepticon was about to ask how he was to drink it with his arms bound until he heard a click and was able to move his arms."No funny business," ratchet earned, handing him the blue mech sat up taking the cube and drank it after taking his mask autobot couldn't help but watch, curious about the masked mech's con finaly finished the energon."Feel better?" Frenzy asked anxiously.

Soundwave nodded.

"Good" Rumble said hugging the older had to smile at the family suddenly looked up when the med bay doors opened and Swoop walked in with some datapads,probably from Prowl again."Hi swoop," he greeted.

"Him Prowl say you need to look at datapads" The dinobot said waving hello.

"Set them in my office Swoop" the medic sighed he just finished some datapads nodded but stared at the little family who stared right back."What never seen a family before?" the twins asked.

"Not many," swoop walked into Ratchet's office setting the datapads on the desk before walking out."You busy swoop, wanna help me out?" Ratchet dinobot nodded smiling he liked helping his sire out in the medbay.

Soundwave watched Ratchet could say anything First Aid came running in a angry Blades behind him."Get back here Aid!" the copter shouted.

"help!" the young red and white mech shouted hiding behind his sire.

"What's going on?" Demanded Ratchet sternly."First Aid was gonna tell you that I didn't want him to! You better not tell Aid" Blades shouted to his brother.

"he needs to know! Your rotors have been bugging you for over a week!" First Aid said as their sire gave a really annoyed look.

"What have I said about coming to me when you've got problems?" Their Sire demanded angrily.

"To do it instantly," muttered Blades.

"That's right," Ratchet said sternly as Rumble said. "How many kids he got?"

"Great question" Frenzy replied."Him Ratchet and him Wheeljack have us Dinobots and them protectabots" Swoop replied having heard them.

the cassettes counted then their jaws dropped ten kids!?

Soundwave shook his head, how on earth did the Autobot medic handle so many creations, especially as the other 'creator' was that crazy inventor."And counting," Ratchet muttered, grabbing Blades and dragging him heard the conversation and his jaw was dropped also geez ten and counting!?

"you OK grandsire?" a voice asked causing him to jump alil and saw First aid standing there.

"I...uh...," he stammered. Finding out that Ironhide was mated with a son had certainly been a surprise but he could easily handle it since Ironhide had been grown when he'd...well, died. Finding out he'd been dead had been more of a shock frankly. But to discover that his youngest had not one but TEN creations was too much.

Now his head hurt.

"Grandsire? You OK? Repo?" First aid asked before the old mech glitched."Ah!" he yelped in surprise before rushing forward to catch his grandsire before he hit the caused him to glitch!?oh the young medic in training was panicing at the moment but tried to keep calm and tried to remember what Ratchet told him to do at times like these..scrap he forgot! why did he always freek when a family member was involved!?"I'm so useless," he groaned, at this rate, he'd never be a real Mech like his Sire.

"What happened?" A familiar voice asked as Ratchet came over surprising the younger medic."He...he just collapsed, I didn't do anything," First Aid said hurriedly, worried he might be in trouble.

"First Aid relax you aren't in trouble he just glitched" Ratchet said after scanning his sire the info of him having so many grandkids must've been to much.

"He should be fine, just needs to defrag the information," he muttered. "Help me get him onto a berth."First Aid nodded helping get the black and green mech onto the berth."Oh and Aid? if you ever call yourself useless again you'll get stock duty for a month" the older medic said before hugging young medic in training stared at him before nodding earnestly.

"I mean it," Ratchet murmured into his audio. "You are not nor will you ever be useless. Just remember your training."the young mech nodded again .

"Your sire glitched?" Frenzy asked.

"Yep," Ratchet replied. "Too many creations for him to handle."

"wow the tough guy glitches from knowing he has tomany grandkids?" Rumble asked cockyly.

"Soundwave you kid is gonna be in a time out if he keeps that up" Ratchet growled."Rumble: Desist," Soundwave warned, he didn't not like the idea of an Autobot punishing his creations but in their base, he was helpless to prevent them. And he was enjoying having his arms free to hold his twins purple cassette stopped scooting close to his creator pouting,he was only stroked his head, they were in too vulnerable a position for his creations to start getting smart with their captors. And he had no doubt that Ratchet did not make idle threats.

They all heard a loud BOOM through the whole base and Ratchet growled turning to Swoop "Go get whatever is your carrier and get him in here!" he shouted and the dinobot ran out of the medbay with a nod.

Rumble and Frenzy couldn't help but snigger to each minutes later Swoop came in carrying a chared Wheeljack who was missing a arm and his left leg which were on top of his stomach."Holy Primus," the twins gasped, that crazy Autobot had really outdone himself this time. And Ratchet did not look happy at all."WHEELJACK!" he shouted making everyone minus repo flinch at his not happy at all.

"Uh...had a little accident," Wheeljack said apologetically making Ratchet fume."This is the third fragging time this month!" Ratchet roared at him.

"How do the autbots survive their medic's rath?" Frenzy whimpered to his creator and brother as they watched the spectical between the two bots.

"Guess it helps them survive us?" Rumble suggested with a medbay doors opened again and Perceptor ran in panting looking like he ran a marathon."R-ratchet," he panted heavily, barely able to speak."Relax Perceptor your boyfriend is gonna live if I don't kill him!" Ratchet said glaring at the engineer.

"Oh thank Primus," Perceptor gasped as Repo started to wake up.

"Oh what the pit happened?" the old mech asked with a groan waking up."You glitched," Frenzy couldn't resist saying gleefully."Oh great" Repo replied laying back.

He glanced over and saw First Aid and Ratchet working on an injured bot while another Mech stood nervously beside them."What's happening?" Repo asked.

"Their engineer blew himself up" Rumble said before adding "And Ratchet is mad"

"Mm," Repo said, pushing himself up. "What's his name?"

"Wheeljack...your grandkids other creator," Frenzy said slyly. "And that's his boyfriend Perceptor."

"You trying to make me glitch again isn't gonna work mini twerp" Repo winced his leg was killing him again,he secretly grabbed the viel again and drank it,he was running out."I'm just stating a fact," Frenzy said, wide opticed with innocence."OK OK Hey!" he shouted when the viel was suddenly taken by Ratchet who walked over noticing it.

"What is this?" his son demanded."Painkillers for my leg now can I have it back?" His father replied snatching it back only for Ratchet to snatch it back.

"I haven't seen this stuff before," The medic said suspiciously."Home made and I had a friend make it for me " Repo muttered why did ratchet have to see it.

"How do you know this stuff's safe?" Ratchet stated. "It might not even be working properly for you."

"I was using that stuff long before your were sparked Ratchet " Repo said snatching the viel back and putting it in his subspace."If it's so good, why do you need to keep using it?" was the demanded reply ."Oi vei Ratch it a old wound I got from when I was young I messed up my leg and they fixed up up as they could it's just for if it acts up" Repo said rolling his optics sitting up.

"Well if it acts up, let me take a look at it," Ratchet told him."Fine then, don't you have a friend to fix" his father replied."I do but I won't forget this," his son warned."Wasn't asking ya" was the retort.

"Touche," was Ratchet's answer.

Repo rolled rolling his optics stretching as his son went back to his friend."Great," he muttered to himself. "Going to get overhauled by my own son."

"I heard that old timer" Ratchet said with a grumbled under his breath, he should have known his son wouldn't miss that. And he caught the two twerps grinning to themselves although they stayed a growl the black and green mech got up and walked out of the medbay and headed to the base entrance he needed to be alone at the moment."He sulks more than Screamer," quipped Rumble, getting a stern look from his Sire.

"what? it's true!" the cassette rolled his optics then face palmed."Hey," Rumble said, giving him a brother shoved back."Desist," Soundwave commanded, grabbing them before they could fight."He started it!" they shouted pointing at made a few of the bots in the room laugh.

"And I though sire and carrier had it bad with Slag and Grimlock argueing" Blades said watching the site."Least soundwave can pick those two up," joked first aid."Yeah" The copter smiled behind his and the cassettes suddenly froze hearing roaring outside the door along with shouting." Grimlock and Slag are at it again" blades said thinking he jinxed held his cassettes close, he did not want them anywhere near those faced palmed before walking outside with wrench."Can we watch?" Rumble asked eagerly." no" Soundwave said before two yelps were heard.

"Aww," pouted frenzy. He wanted to see the doc bot beat someone up."Uhh I believe Me and swoop got more studying to do" First aid said nervously as he and the Dinobot headed to a back room of the medbay grabbing some datapads."I'm better so I better go later Carrier" Blades said waving at Wheeljack before running."remind me why I'm the carrier?" Wheeljack groaned.

"Because they see you as one? and that Ratchet has a sire vibe on him" Perceptor said logically."Yeah but...," wheeljack started to say before signing in defeat.

His lover hugged him as he hugged back smiling behind his blast mask.

"You make a cute carrier," he teased fondly."Shut up" the engineer said

"Just saying" Perceptor giggled."OK OK You're sleeping on the floor" Wheeljack said"No I'm not " the scientist said crossing his arms."My berth" wheeljack said.

"So?" Preceptor asked.

"neh" his mechfriend said just cassette twins were watching confusedly Autobot couples are weird."Autobots are crazy," Rumble muttered.

"Yeah" Frenzy replied with a nodded in agreement before Frenzy asked. "When are we getting out of here? What's taking bucket head so long?"

"Ha! I told ya this army isn't the only one who calls him bucket head!" Wheeljack said to Perceptor who faced palmed."Frenzy," Soundwave grumbled, he did not want Megatron finding out that some of his soldiers did indeed refer to him like that behind his back."What? What I do?" the young mech glared at him and then looked pointedly at the Autobots. Frenzy frowned before it dawned on him."Oh...oh yeah, sorry boss," he apologised.

"If it makes ya feel better everyone hear calls him buckethead" Wheeljack said with a shrug."Heh," Frenzy said, sharing a grin with his brother. "You should hear the names Screamer calls him."

"Oh really-" Wheeljack said before Perceptor pulled one of his lights causing him to yelp."You continue this conversation that will likely to get you killed if you call said warlord these names,I WILL SEE YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE THE BASE" the scientist shouted giving a stern glare."OK OK Subject dropped!" the slightly older mech said freeing his lights from Perceptor's and Rumble snickered, glad they'd managed to cause some mischief but with someone else getting told off. They always enjoyed that and back at the Nemesis, there was plenty of it. Megatron was always having a go at someone, usually Starscream who would always argue back and then end up lectured and somewhere in some field Repo was looking around actually curious about the animal life that didn't seem scared of him.

"Weird," he muttered to himself, these organics seemed to come in every shape and size and it seemed like every few breems, he spotted a new then noticed a wolf walk by with a cub."Wow," The ex assassin said with a smile, staying still so that the mother and cub didn't panic. The mother wolf raised her head and sniffed at him but seemed to disturb that he wasn't a threat.

The cub sniffed him also before barking tail wagging."Hey little guy," he greeted with a soft voice.

The cub yipped again sitting down tail wagging."Good boy," Repo chuckled as the cub danced around, tail wagging pup was suddenly picked up by it's mother when a figure landed nearby.

Repo looked and grabbed his energy blade out in deffence seeing it was Megatron,what was he doing here?."What a pleasant surprise," the former gladiator said mildly, eyeing Repo's blade."What you doing here?" the ex assassin asked keeping his guard up as the animals ran for it.

"The Autobots are holding my TIC," Megatron replied, his stance relaxed but Repo was sure the Decepticon could launch into action at any time."You mean the twerp?" Repo asked.a small smirk appeared on the younger mech's lips before vanishing was he amuzed?"Prime says he won't release him until his medic sees fit," Megatron now said. "What do you know about that?"

"Apparently he was badly sick when he snuck in said something about his job was more important then his health."Repo explained rolling his optics at the last part before asking "Did you even notice your third being sick?"

"Soundwave is a disciplined solider," Megatron replied. "If he was sick, then he hid it well. But how do I know you're not taking the opportunity to hack him?"

"My son would never allow such a thing," Repo said hotly. "Not when that bot is a patient, regardless of faction. We're all Cybertronians."

"Still I have to ask" The decepticon said."Mm," Repo muttered, he supposed that was true enough but everything he'd seen so far of the Autobots told him they wouldn't do that."Were you just heading to autobot Base or what?" the black and Green mech asked,the silver mech's field was a curious color of magenta which must've been his normal color everyone had a signiture color of field...

"I was," Megatron said with a nod. "But thanks to you, I know what state my TIC is in, you don't seem like the type of Mech to lie about this."

"Uh...thanks," Repo said, feeling awkward, watching as the magenta colour suddenly became was suddenly feeling akward being around this mech."The twerp's in good hands," he suddenly said. "No one's going to hurt him but you should keep a better optic on him in future."Megatron nodded he'd do that "I will" he said noticing the older mech's tension."Something the matter?" he questioned."I'm fine!" he said his leg was hurting again and it was killing gritted his teeth, he couldn't show weakness against his foe. He was leader of the Decepticons, that meant he was powerful and Repo had never seen him in action meaning like with Soundwave, he was facing the frowned something was wrong with the mech infront of him,being a gladiator he learned to read everyone body lagueges."Have you caught what Soundwave has?" Megatron asked as he saw the struggle on the other's face.

"No! now I'm fine ach!" repo yelped falling down his leg was really bad now."That's not fine," Megatron said flatly, moving a little closer. "So what is it, residual damage from being offline?"

"None of your business," Repo managed to bite out, frag but it felt like it was burning.

"You love to be in pain or something?" the silver mech asked reply he got was a pained groan as the older mech was shakingly looking through his subspace but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Frag, frag, where is it?" he hissed to himself, pain was starting to cloud his processor.

The Ex asssasin suddenly felt something wet and picked out the opened viel and groaned again,great!"What is that?" Megatron questioned, closer than ever."Urgh, nothing," Repo said, rising it to his lips to get what was left in took a sip and the pain died alil but was still there.

He then heard a chuckle and looked up to see Megatron bending over him."This reminds me of the pits," he said. "Those homebrewed concoctions, you really have gotten around."

"Well I was around at the times when Cybertron just got out of the slavery of the quintesons And I couldn't exactly see a medic back then" Repo said wincing his leg still in pain.

"No one could," Megatron mused. "You fascinate me."

"Oh really" was the retort as the ex assassin tried to get up ignoring the pain in his leg."Really," Megatron said before hooking an arm under him and lifting him a moment, Repo forgot who he was and allowed it, he really wanted back on his feet. And then he realised what had happened and started to speak only to find a pair of lips against his."Mmph!" Repo yelped pulling away only to be held tighter.

The silver mech had a strong grip on him and Repo wasn't' stranding straight, it felt like if Megatron let go, he'd fall to the ground. But his processor was having trouble working out just what was happening, surely the Decepticon leader wasn't...coming on to him?

That thought just confused him WHY would the younger mech like him? The nuetral was old though he didn't look it oh his head was starting to spin.

"You...," he started to say as his lips were released but Megatron said in a stronger voice than his. "Words aren't necessary. Come."

"Come?" Repo said in confusion, what did he...ow. There was a prick of pain in his neck and Repo realised he'd been injected with something. At least his leg's pain was vision started to blurr ,'what did Megatron do?' he thought trying to fight against whatever was in his systems now."Just relax," the grey Mech murmured in his audio. "I'll look after you."Repo finally passed out Megatron catching him before he could hit the silver mech smiled down at the unconscious Mech in his arms, he honestly hadn't been expecting to run into this Mech but he was pleased he had. Now all he had to do was bring him back to his base.

Adjusting the green and black mech until he was now holding him bridal style the decepticon shot up into the air back to his base.

The only witnesses to this event, where the animals, including a wolf mother and her cub.

Author's note: OK That was crazy Repo gets drugged oh what will happen next? Tune in to see


End file.
